Always my Shadow
by supernaturaldh
Summary: Sam’s mind whirled, Dean sounded like John Winchester. He realized at that moment, Dean had stepped totally back into ‘super big brother mode. CHICK FLICK MOMENT RUNNER UP SENSUE AWARDS
1. Chapter 1

**Always my Shadow**

By: supernaturaldh

Dean Winchester eyes took in the scenery as he drove along the empty roadway. The wind blew through the open driver's window of the Impala. The breeze warm on Dean's face, his eye's noticing the Spanish moss laden cypress trees, muddy grass, and vines going by in a blur. They were on their way to their next hunt in Southeast Louisiana. The sun was sitting hazily in the early evening sky causing a smoky hue across the marshland. Dean glanced over to the other side of the front seat, looking at his brother.

Sam was fast asleep, head leaning against the passenger window, dark red lump on his forehead, arms hanging limply at his sides. It had been a rough couple of days, their latest hunt had taken its toll, and Sam had taken the brunt of it. Dean recalled how the nasty poltergeist had gotten the jump on them at Rock Creek Graveyard, just outside of Tolar, Texas. Dean had been digging up the body of one, Silas Martin, ghost from hell, Sam was keeping watch, salt gun at the ready, unfortunately, the screaming ghost had snuck up behind Sam, surprising him, and flinging him into a headstone. Dean had watched in shock, from his position by the grave, as his brother slumped to the ground. Dean had reacted quickly, his heart racing. He salted and burned Silas' bones faster than he thought possible, wanting to be done with it, wanting to help his brother. The ghost had vanished in a gray mist as the flames burned high above the dirt that surrounded them.

"I'm okay, just a little bump on the head". Sam had slurred, once Dean had roused him from his meeting with the head stone. Dean had helped Sam to the passenger seat, bent down in the car door, checking him over. Dean unconsciously took his hand and smoothed it over Sam's long bangs, pushing them out of his eyes and off the knot rising on his brow.

"Slight concussion, but you'll live", Dean grunted as he realized his own 'chick flick' action and dropped his hand to his side.

"A concussion, you think so?" Sam stared up at his brother, his eyes wide, questioning.

Dean walked around to the trunk, stowing away their gear; he slid into the driver's seat, smiling to himself, he remembered that look, it was one Sam gave him when he was little, the one that made him go into full big brother mode. He started up the engine, glancing over at Sam; he pulled the Impala out on the road.

Dean had been driving all day while Sam dozed in and out of sleep, a large bruise now decorating his forehead. He thought about stopping, but every time he brought it up, Sam objected, saying he was fine. Dean kept a close tab on his brother as he drove, watching as he slept. Ever so often, he would rest his hand on his face to check for a fever, so far, so good. Dean smiled to himself, he knew how to do this, take care of his brother. It was what he did. It gave Dean a purpose, made him who he was, gave him focus. The one thing Dean remembered, for as long as he could remember, was his little brother, his Sammy. He was practically an extension of Dean himself, a part of him, his shadow. He glanced over at Sam again, and then stared out through the front windshield, one of his first memories from his childhood coming to his mind, his lips curling up into a small smile.

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

_When Dean was four years old, he remembered going to stay with their next door neighbor, Mrs. Bea for two days. He remembered because his Dad and Mom had gone to get his baby brother. _

"_I don't want a baby brother", the small, blond boy stammered out as he stomped his foot on the floor. _

"_Oh, you will like having a brother", Mrs. Bea had said, as she patted the small boy on the top of his head._

"_You will have to take care of him, he will be younger, and he will need a big brother to take care of him", Mrs. Bea smiled down at Dean as she scooped him up and sat him beside her on the faded old couch, pulling him in close._

"_I don't think so…" Dean smirked up at her as he squirmed to get out of her grasps. "I don't want a little brother; I like me, mommy, and daddy". _

Dean laughed to himself; this had to be his oldest memory. He could still see the shock on old Mrs. Bea's face when he had told her he did not want a little brother, her scolding eyes, still embedded in his brain.

Sam stirred in the seat next to him; Dean reached over and ran his hand over his brother's forehead, his skin was a little warm to the touch. Dean decided it was time to stop, with or without Sam's approval. He stared out into the darkness, hoping he would come up on a motel sign in the near future.

_When Dean's mother died, he remembered that his Dad had withdrawn into himself. He was only a child, but he knew that his Daddy was different after that. He used to read to Dean, tell him stories, play with him, now, when he wasn't feeding or changing Sammy, he just sat in the chair in the living room. _

"_Daddy, the baby's crying", Dean stood in his superman pajama's staring at his daddy. _

"_What…" his Daddy slurred out into Dean's face, his breath thick. Boy, Daddy needs to brush his teeth, Dean thought. _

"_Sammy, he's crying", Dean's little hand rested on his Daddy's big one, pulling it. "Common Daddy, Sammy's crying". _

"_Well take care of him, he's your brother". John Winchester slurred out through his alcohol induced brain. He slumped in the chair, as the Jack Daniels bottle fell empty to the carpet below. _

_Dean looked from his Daddy to his baby brother's bed, and back to his Daddy. Daddy was asleep; he guessed he would have to do something. He padded across the floor to his brothers bed and peered through the rails. _

"_It's okay Sammy", the baby still screamed and thrashed around in the bed, big tears rolling down his cheeks._

_Dean grabbed hold of the railing of the baby bed and clamored his short legs over the top, landing on the mattress with a thud. Baby Sammy stopped crying and looked over at his big brother. Dean smiled at his baby. Sammy's small hand flailed around in the air toward Dean, as if grabbing for him. _

"_It's okay Sammy, I'm right here", Dean reached his little hand over and grabbed hold of his brothers tiny fingers. Sammy clasped his fingers around his brother's hand, and held on tightly._

_Sammy cooed and smiled at his brother, his wide eyes blinking. Slowly Sammy closed his eyes, Dean snuggled in closer, pulling his little brothers baby blanket over them both. _

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

As Dean pulled into the motel, he gently placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam, I'm getting us a room", he gave Sam a shake.

"Kay…" Sam opened his sleep filled eyes to look over at Dean, as he stretched his long arms over his head, muscles popping.

"Just stay here" Dean stepped out of the car and quickly entered the motel lobby, looking back at the car, he saw Sam's eyes drooping shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Always my Shadow**

**Chapter 2**

By: supernaturaldh

Dean handed the night manager his fake credit card, glancing down at the name as he did so, 'Gene Simmons' he smiled to himself.

"Hey, weren't you one of the group KISS back in the 80's?" the night manager asked as he looked down at the name on the credit card.

"I get that a lot, but it wasn't me", Dean nodded at the manager as he hastily signed the receipt, lips curling up in a grin.

He grabbed the keys from the manager's hand and made his way back to the Impala. Sliding in behind the stirring wheel he looked over at Sam, the Impala's engine roaring to life. He couldn't help but notice the large knot and bruising that was now decorating his brother's forehead. Pulling the car around the building and parking in front of number seven, he opened his door and made his way to the trunk.

Sam slowly opened the passenger door, leaning into it as he stood up.

"Come on Sammy, lets get a move on, I'm beat". Dean walked past Sammy and glanced over to his brother's face; he quickly dropped the gear and moved over to his brother's side.

"Sammy, you okay? You look little pale". Dean reached an arm around his brothers back to support him, Sam swallowed as he swayed on his feet. He leaned towards Dean.

"I think I'm gonna pass out", he barely whispered, knees buckling. Dean grabbed his brother's arm and flung it over his shoulder, taking all of his weight.

Dean hauled his brother to the doorway of their room, leaning him against the wall, he held Sam there with his open hand on his chest, inserting the key in the lock, he kicked open the door with a thud. Sam's head was lolling around on his neck, breath coming in slow pants, he looked at Dean, eyelids blinking slowly.

"Its okay, Sam, I gotcha", Dean lead Sam over to the second bed in the room, his usual spot, and sat him down on the edge. Dean moved his hand quickly up to the back of Sam's neck and gently helped him to lie down on the pillow, swinging his legs onto the mattress. Dean sat on the edge of the bed, peering down at his brother as he leaned over to the nightstand and turned on the light.

"Dea…n, my head hurts", Sam groaned, as he brought his thumb and forefinger up to rub on his eyelids.

"I'm getting our bags, Sam, hang on a sec, I will get you something for that headache". Dean shuffled quickly out the door and returned with both their duffels and the medicine kit. Sam still lying on the bed as Dean had left him, face drained of all color, breath coming in heavy sighs.

Dean went into the bathroom and wet a cloth under the cool tap water. He tore off the plastic wrap, filling the hotel glass with water, shaking 3 pain relievers from the bottle; he made his way back to Sam. Dean reached up and pulled Sam up with his hand under his brother's neck, he pushed the pills in his mouth, and held the cup up to his lips.

"Drink, Sam, get those pills down and you can go to sleep". Dean urged his groggy brother to sip some water and swallow the pills in his mouth. Sam followed Dean's instructions without hesitation, he was too tired to argue, his head just hurt, he wanted to go to sleep, to fade into the darkness that was dancing around his vision.

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

Sam's head hurt, he groaned, his head pounding, his brain making a humming noise. He heard the Impala come to a stop and felt Dean's hand on his shoulder, shaking him. He hazily heard Dean say something about a room and opened his lazy eyes to look at his brother.

"Just stay here" Sam heard Dean say as he felt the car door slam shut. His eyes were burning, and he blinked them slowly trying to focus as the black dots danced around his vision. He looked out the windshield, trying to focus, as his brother retreated from the car. He didn't want to make a big deal, but he felt like crap.

He felt the car door open and Dean saying something about getting out of the car, but his legs were not cooperating, he heard a voice in the distance saying something about passing out, was that his voice, he thought, strong arms pulling around his waist. His vision blurred and he felt like he was falling, his breath hitching in his chest, the taste of bile rising in his throat, he knew he was moving, laboriously toward the bed, leaning heavily on Dean.

He heard Dean's authoritative big brother voice tell him to swallow the pills, he did as he was told, closing his burning eyes, he would just rest for a minute, he thought, just a minute, as his weary body drifted off to a fever driven sleep.

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

Dean sat on the side of Sam's bed, a cool rag folded neatly on Sam's forehead. He pulled the bedcovers up to Sam's chin, patting them lightly with his hand, tucking Sam in as he had done when he was a small child. Dean ran a ragged hand through his own hair, he stood and made his way back to his own bed, weary, tired, wanting to sleep, but knowing there would be no rest for him tonight. He would be keeping silent vigil over his little brother, like he had done many times before.

The T.V. was the only light in the room; Dean had the volume turned down so Sammy could rest.

He sat with his socked feet crossed, back leaning up against the headboard, remote grasped in his hand. He looked across at Sam and back to the TV; he knew he would need to wake him up in about two hours, just to make sure he was okay. He hated concussions; they were such a bitch for the person that had one, giving them little rest since they had to be woken up every hour or so. It sucked, Dean thought, as he eyed Sam again, the light from the TV making his skin take on a blue hue in the darkness.

Dean's mind wondered back to another time, he was ten, Sammy was six, it was the first time Dean remembered his little brother being sick, really sick, and he remembered how mad he had gotten when his Dad was slow to notice. The memory assaulting Dean's tired mind, making his heart race.

"_Come on Sam, get up", Dean leaned down and shook the six year old with great delight, evil smile leering on his lips. He loved bugging his little brother, it was so much fun, he thought, as he gave him another shake. _

"_Leave me alone….Daddy…make Dean leave me alone", Sam yelled from under the covers of the bed he was currently sharing with his older brother. _

Dean shook his head at the memory of the awful motel they were staying in. How could his Dad let them stay in such crappy places? He glanced back at his brother and shifted down into the mattress.

_The Winchester's were staying in a run down motel northwest of Champaign, Illinois on Route 150. The room was small, the double beds mere inches from each other, ratty carpet smelling of cigarette smoke, toilet continually running water all night long. This was home, the only home that Dean and Sam knew, and each week, home was in another town, another dump. _

"_Get up Sammy, its 11:45, we got to get to Grandview Gardens and salt and burn that ugly poltergeist, get up". John Winchester's voice was gruff, demanding, and Sammy opened up his eyes slowly._

"_It's dark, I don't want to go", Sammy said as he rubbed his clinched fists over his eyelids. _

"_Too bad, so sad", Dean said as he leaned over and pulled the covers off his little brother. _

_Sam stumbled out of the bed, pulled his jeans and shirt on over his pajamas and reached down for his shoes, a little shiver running slowly down his spine as pain clinched in his stomach._

"_Gees, it's cold", Sammy looked over at his big brother as he curled his short arms around his stomach. Dean quirked his nose up and looked over at his brother. _

_John stomped past them both, slinging his weapons duffle bag over his shoulder. _

"_Move it boys, in the car", his voice boomed out. Standing in the threshold of their motel room, he glared down at his son's. _

_Dean watched as his little brother seemed to move a lot slower than usual._

"_You okay Sammy", Dean reached over to help his brother button his shirt up._

"_Okay", Sam said as he flashed a smile up at his brother. _

"_Move it", John's big hand reached down and pushed the boys out the door to the car. _

_Dean glared up at his Dad as he was nudged past him, his own hand reaching down to steady Sammy as he was stumbling to the car door. _

_The ride to the graveyard was slow. Dean looked over the front seat of the Impala to his little brother, he was slumped over on the back seat, sleeping, arms curled up against his body, legs curled up at the knees. Dean thought he looked a little flushed, as the moonlight shone in and across the backseat. _

_The car pulled into the graveyard, moon hanging high in the sky. John turned off the ignition and looked over at Dean. _

"_Come on, you two gotta come with me, can't leave you in the car alone". _

"_Yea you can, I'll stay right here with Sammy", Dean glanced from hiss sleeping brother, back to his Dad. _

"_Nope, Dean ain't happening, you gotta watch my back", John reached his hand to the back seat and gave Sam a nudge. _

"_Come on Sam", he said. Sam opened his eyes and looked up at his dad. Letting out a small sigh, he shuffled to set up on the seat. John Winchester opened the drivers door, making quick steps to the trunk to remove his gear. _

_Sam let out a little gasp as his stomach hitched up in a sharp pain. Tears welled up in his eyes. _

_Dean glanced around to see Sammy, and opened the car door. He grabbed Sammy's door and yanked it open. John was banging around in the trunk, totally oblivious to what was going on in the car._

"_Sammy", Dean leaned in the door and grabbed hold of Sam's arm._

"_I'm okay", Sammy said as he slid out of the back seat, feet sliding with a thud down to the ground. _

"_What was that?" Dean questioned his little brother, hands holding steady to both of Sam's arms. _

"_I must have slept funny", Sam looked up at his brother and then shimmed out of his grasp._

_Quickly, Dean and Sam followed their Dad's long legs through the grave markers, the flashlight John carried shinning eerily on the headstones. _

"_Ok, I found it. You two stand here, Dean, hold the salt gun, Sammy, hold the flashlight". _

_John handed the flashlight to Sam and stuck the shovel in the hard ground. Dirt flew precariously around Sam and Dean as their Dad dug up the grave. Dean held the 12 gauge shotgun at the ready, loaded with salt rounds. He knew what to do, they had done this before, standing in a graveyard, holding a flashlight, protecting their Dad, as he dug up someone' remain for salting and burning. _

_Sam leaned on the headstone, sweat building up on his brow. His stomach churning, he watched his Dad sink further and further into the hole he was digging. Dean looked at his brother, something was going on with him, he thought._

"_Sam, you okay", Dean asked as he tilted the flashlight Sam was holding up and over to his brother's face._

"_Damn it Sam, hold the light, I can't see in the dark", John yelled up from the grave._

"_Sorry", Dean yelped, steadying the flashlight in Sam's hands back toward his father. _

_Sam's stomach was really hurting, churning, his arms shaking, the flashlight jumping up and down as he held it with both hands. _

"_Dean", he whispered, "I can't hold the light steady", his voice came out in a little whine._

"_What's the matter", Dean asked as he reached his open hand over to steady the light in Sam's hand. _

"_I feel sick", Sam said as he leaned into his brother._

"_Dad", Dean yelled toward his father, "Sam's sick"._

"_What?" John Winchester said as he flung another shovel of dirt up and out of the grave. "Suck it up Sammy, I won't be much longer". _

_Sam looked up at his brother as tears welled up in his eyes. Suddenly, he leaned over and threw up. _

"_Gees, Sammy", Dean grabbed hold of Sam's arm as he expelled the contents of his stomach right there on the headstone. _

"_Dad, he's really sick", Dean yelled, the flashlight bouncing around as Dean attempted to take it from Sam's hand. _

"_Hang on, I got to finish this, I need the damn light", John felt his shovel bang up against the casket; he hammered it steadily on the wood, waiting for it to give way. _

_Sammy fell to his knees, wiping his small hand across his lips. He hated throwing up. Dean was attempting to hold the salt gun, the flashlight, and his little brother, he was not doing well at all three. Just as he heard his father banging through the top of the casket, the flashlight fell to the ground, Dean attempted to grab Sam as he swayed on his fee, curling his arms across his stomach. _

"_Dad, hurry up", Dean yelped as he reached down to grab the flashlight from the ground, Sammy was now hunched over in pain, his forehead sweating, his arms pressing against his stomach. _

"_Hold on, I'm almost done",John yelled, voice booming into the darkness around the graveyard. _

_John climbed out of the grave, grabbing the salt, he gingerly spread it into the grave opening. He then squirted the gasoline generously on the bones. Glancing over, he saw Dean hanging onto the flashlight with his teeth, one arm around his brother, the other hanging onto the shotgun. _

_Just then, the nasty ghost came screaming up from the darkness of the grave. _

"_Dean, shoot", John yelled as he reached for the matches._

_Dean had full intentions of shooting at the poltergeist, but he did not want to let go of his little brother. He was hanging onto Dean like a lifeline, and he seemed to be in a lot of pain. John looked over at the ghost, and back to Dean, realizing at that moment that his oldest was not letting go of his brother to shoot at the poltergeist. He grabbed the salt gun from Deans' hands as he lit the match and threw it in the grave. The ghost hissed and came roaring at Dean, he pushed Sammy to the ground. The next moment was a fast blur, the ghost in Dean's face, the gunshot, the screaming of the ghost into a graying mist as it disappeared into the night. _

"_Damn it Dean… I can't believe you, standing there like that when the poltergeist was heading right toward you….." John heaved out in a loud voice, "you trying to get us all killed"._

_Dean did not listen to his father, nor did he hear the words he was yelling. He was turning Sam over in the grass, his little brother shivering in the night air, breath coming out in pain laden gasps._

"_Sammy, Sammy, can you hear me", Dean took his hand and brushed his brother's damp bangs out of his eyes._

"_Dad, Sammy's sick…He's SICK, are you listening to me", Dean yelled loudly at his Dad causing John to stop his little ratting spell and look at Sam lying on the ground. He was to his youngest in three giant steps, pulling him up off the grass in his large arms. _

"_Sammy", he said in a loud voice, but a comforting tone that Dean did not get to hear often._

"_Jesus, Dean, he's burning' up", John quickly grabbed up his son in his arms. "Dean, get the gear, hurry", John said as he turned to make his way back to the car with his son. Dean hurriedly grabbed up the shovel, throwing the rifle, salt, gasoline, and matches, into the duffle bag, he ran quickly after his Dad to the car. _

_Dean held tightly onto Sam in the front seat the whole way to the hospital, his little brother looking up at him, eyes glazed over, forehead clinched up in pain, cheeks flushed, fever causing his chest to heave in air in gasps._

_When they arrived, John brought the car to a screeching halt and bound around to the passenger door, grabbing Sammy quickly from Dean's arms. Dean followed his Dad as he made a mad dash for the emergency room doors. _

"_Help", he loudly said, as nurses and patients alike glanced up to look at him. Two doctors, or they looked like doctors to Dean, took Sammy away from his Dad and disappeared down the corridor. John attempted to follow with Dean, but was stopped by doors slamming shut. _

"_Sir, we need you to fill out some paperwork, is that your son?" The gray haired lady in green scrubs asked. _

"_Yes", John said shakily, as his adrenaline began to wane. He lowered his head, and followed the nurse to the desk. Dean glared angrily at him. _

_They sat in the waiting room in silence, Dean angry at his Dad, John angry at himself. Finally, a young doctor appeared and advised them both that Sam had appendictus and would be okay after surgery. _

"_Told you he was sick", Dean stammered out, anger brimming on every word. . _

_John glanced to his oldest, hand brushing hastily through his own dark hair and coming to rest on the back of his neck, twisting heavily on the knots. Letting out a sigh, he leaned his head back on the wall behind the chair and dropped his hand to his lap. Dean looked over at his Dad, realizing at that moment, that he was very angry with himself, he decided to give his Dad a break. He laid his hand on his Dad's knee; John instinctively grabbed Dean's hand up and held it tightly in his own. He looked over at his oldest, a smile pulling up on his lips. _

Dean laughed to himself; he will never forget how surprised he felt when his Dad actually took hold of his hand in that emergency room. He was stunned; his Dad did little to show emotion since his Mom had died, and that one gesture had stood out in his minds eye for a long time.

He remembered how angry he was at his Dad that night, when he had felt the hunt was more important than Sammy, but he also realized that his Dad was an obsessed man, a man driven by loss, fear, anguish, and revenge. It took him along time to forgive his Dad for putting the hunt before his brother, but now, being grown, dealing daily with the supernatural, he understood how his Dad worked, how his Dad thought, and how his Dad loved his sons.

He stood up, stretching his body, popping and pulling, as he leaned down to wake up his little brother.

"Sammy, wake up, little brother", he said softly.

"What", Sam looked up at his brother, lazy eyes blinking slowly as he closed them and nuzzled back into his pillow. Dean brushed his bangs out of his eyes, patted up his blankets and let him sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Always my Shadow**

**Chapter 3**

By: supernaturaldh

Dean watched as Sam tossed and turned under the covers. It was after 2:00 a.m., and Dean had been watching Sam, waking him every couple of hours. He raised his hand up and massaged his tight neck muscles; he shifted to sit up on the bed across from Sam, looking at his brother. He looked a little flushed in the dim light of the motel lamp. Dean rose and walked the three steps to his brother, laying his hand on his check. 'Damn it', Dean thought, he's got a fever. He had held off taking Sam to the emergency room earlier, after the incident with the poltergeist, his brother arguing with him, insisting he was okay. Dean had to admit, he was coherent, and woke easily each time Dean needed him to, but now, he was worried he had acted hastily.

"Hey there, Sammy, wake up for me", Dean tilted his head down and looked at Sam's face. Sam's eyelashes fluttered and then bleary eyes looked up at Dean.

"Dude, you okay there?" Dean sat down on the mattress next to Sam's shoulder, reaching his hand up to rest on Sam's forehead.

"I'm okay, I just got a headache", Sammy whispered as he squinted his eyes close, reaching a hand up to touch his forehead.

"Leave it alone Sam, you got a nasty knot and bruise up there", Dean grabbed Sam's hand and moved it away from his face.

"I don't feel so good", Sammy said in a shaky voice. "I think I'm sick". Sam pulled his hand from Dean's grasp and put it up to his mouth as he felt the bile rise up in his throat. Dean, having been through this many times with his brother, recognized what was happening, and quickly grabbed the trash can from the floor. Dean held the trash can for Sam and watched helplessly as his brother dry heaved for several minutes, sweat building up on his face, hands shaking wearily.

"Ok", Dean stood up, moving the trash can away from his brother. "I think we are going to take you to the hospital, you don't seem to be getting better". Dean frowned as he brushed his brother's sweaty bangs off his face.

"I'm okay, I just got a headache". Sam insisted.

"Nope, that line isn't cutting it any more", Dean quickly pulled the covers off his brother and moved to help him sit up on the bed, pulling his feet over the edge. Sam swayed conspicuously and Dean grabbed a hold of his shoulder. He held on to Sam for a second, making sure he was steady, then reached down to put his brothers shoe's on him.

"Com'on Sammy, work with me here", Dean said as he struggled to get the tennis shoes on his brother's feet. Sam leered down at Dean's hands, his own fingers curling tightly around the bedspread, hanging on, trying desperately not to topple over on top of his big brother.

Dean finally rose from his crouched position and reached his arm around his swaying brother, pulling Sam to a standing position. Sam's eyes blinked slowly, he tried to steady himself against his brother, Dean's white tee shirt fisted in both his hands, black dots dancing in his vision.

"Steady, lean on me, I gotcha", Dean whispered into his brothers ear as Sam's head dropped against Dean's shoulder.

Taking most of Sam's weight, Dean made a steady path to the Impala, and slid Sam into the passenger seat. Closing the door, Dean grabbed the keys from his jeans pocket, running to the driver's door, he turned the ignition, the cars engine purring into the night air. .

"Dean..?" Sam leaned his forehead on the cool glass of the passenger window as the car careened down the highway.

"Right here Sammy", Dean murmured as he sat his right hand on the back of Sam's neck. He felt so warm to the touch, it scared Dean, and he gunned the Impala, racing to get his brother to the hospital. He glanced over as Sam, who seemed to be staring listlessly into the darkness.

"Dean…don't let go, I'm gonna fall", Sam slurred out in a low voice.

"I won't let go Sammy. Stay with me here". Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly with one hand and the back of Sam's neck with the other.

The ride to the hospital was fast, a blur of streetlights whizzing by the Impala's windows. Sam was so dizzy, he felt like he was twirling around as the car moved, Dean's firm grip the only thing keeping him grounded, holding him steady.

"Okay, Sammy, we're here, I gotta let go of you to get some help". Sam slowly blinked and turned his face toward his brother.

"Mmmmm…kay", Sam whispered.

Dean opened his door and ran full force in the emergency room doors.

"I need help…my brother", Dean grabbed the first nurse that he came too, who yelled for assistance as they ran back to the car. The medical team pushed Dean out of the way as they loaded Sam on the gurney and moved toward the emergency room.

"We got a head trauma here", Dean heard someone yell as he was bodily pushed toward the waiting room. Several minutes went by, just as Dean began to sink down into the plastic chair, a young man, Dean presumed a doctor, came out of the doors and walked toward him.

"What is your brother's name? How did he hit his head? How long has he been running a fever?" Questions came barreling at Dean ninety miles an hour, he shuffled on his feet and gave the doctor his full attention, answering all the questions as best he could, considering he had to lie about what his brothers name was, how he hit his head, and he wasn't sure how long he had been running the fever. As the doctor made his retreat, a nurse forced some forms on a clipboard in Dean's hands. He glanced down at the paperwork, and back to the doors that hid Sam from his view.

Dean dozed in the plastic chair, sleep was something he really needed to get some of, but his mind was racing as he wondered how his brother was doing. He looked down at his watch, it was 3:45 a.m., would this day ever end, he thought. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, thoughts of his brother assaulting his tired mind.

"_Dean, I don't want to go to a new school", eight year old Sam said in a whiny voice as his wide eyes looked up at his twelve year old big brother. "I just now made friends here, why do we have to go?" Sam bounced down on the old yellow couch, hands fisting up in his lap. _

"_I know Sam, but it will be fun, you will make new friends". Dean tried to sound confident, but knew it was hard to make friends when they moved around all the time. Three new schools in the last six months, it was hard for him, and he wasn't a nerd like his little brother, he snickered to himself and looked at Sam. _

"_Why do we always have to move, I don't want to". Sam slumped lower on the couch, shoulders hunched over, head hanging, chin to his chest._

"_It's just what we do, Sam". Dean sat down on the couch next to his little brother, hand falling gently on his brother's knee._

"_Why can't we be like everyone else, why do we have to always move around? Why can't we have a house like everyone else?"_

"_Stop Sam, you know we have to do what Dad says, he says go, we have to go". Dean reached down and grabbed Sam's chin, pulling it up, he saw his brother's tear rimmed eyes. _

"_I'm sorry Sammy", Dean pulled Sam into a hug, arms rubbing small circles on his little brothers back._

"_It's not fair. I don't like making friends all the time, it's hard", Sammy whispered into Dean's shoulder._

"_I'll always be here for you, Sammy", Dean ran his hand through his little brother's hair as he hugged him close._

"Mr. Wilson". Dean's eyes popped open, disoriented for a moment from dozing in the chair, coming to rest on the same doctor he had talked with earlier.

"Yea…yea, how's my brother?" Dean's mind cleared immediately as he turned a quizzical head to the doctor who sat down in the chair next to him.

"He's resting, we are admitting him. He has a concussion. Has he had previous concussions? The doctor leaned in toward Dean waiting on a response.

"Yes, he has", Dean ran his hand through his hair looking intently at the doctor.

"Okay, well, we are doing a CT scan, just to see what's going on. I will let you know as soon as we have the results". The doctor stood, extending his hand to Dean.

Dean stood and shook the doctor's hand, "Can I see him?"

"Sure, you can stay with him. We gave his something for the headache and dizziness, so he is a little out of it", the doctor smiled at Dean.

"Thank you", Dean whispered as he followed the doctor back through the swinging doors, back to his brother's side.

He pushed the door open, his brother was resting. He grabbed the hard plastic chair from the corner, gee, why don't they get better chairs, he thought, as he placed the chair next to Sam's bed. He reached down and took his brothers limp hand in his own.

"…ean..." Sam stirred, eyes half mast looking up at Dean.

"Sh…It's going to be okay. Rest now… I'll be right here", Dean squeezed his brothers hand as he watched Sam's eyes flutter and then close shut. He shifted in the plastic chair, watching the golden haze of sunrise coming through the window, holding tightly to his little brother's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Always my Shadow**

**Chapter 4**

By: supernaturaldh

Dean could feel the exhaustion overtaking his body; he crossed his arms, and laid his weary head on his arms. He had been awake over 24 hours, give or take a cat nap or two, he was waiting for Sam to wake up, to smile at him, tell him he was okay; apparently that wasn't happening just yet. The sun was high in the sky now, the hospital busy with the sounds of sick people all around him. Dean sighed as he leaned across on Sam's mattress, his chin resting on his arms, tilting his head; he looked bloodshot eyes up as his brother.

Sam heard heavy breathing beside him, felt a warm, comforting presence next to him. The faint scent of his brother's aftershave was strong around him. He wanted to open his eyes, to see his brother, but they seemed so heavy; the room was spinning, how could that be, he thought, how can the room spin when you are lying down. He struggled for a minute, forcing his eyelids slowly open, the bright light causing him to quickly close them again. He breathed deeply attempting to stop the pounding above his eyebrows. Squinting his eyes open to mere slits, he could foggily see Dean's head leaning on the bed, eyes closed, sleeping with his arms crossed on the side of the mattress. Sam worked his dry mouth into one word.

"…Dean…" Sam moved his own hand until it touched against Dean's blond hair. Dean stirred from sleep, bleary eyes peering up at Sam.

"Sammy…." Adrenaline pumping immediately to his brain, Dean lifted his head off the mattress and reached his hand up to grasp his brother's wrist.

"How you feel'n little brother", Dean's voice was comforting, as his hand rubbed a small circle on the top of Sam's hand.

"Woozy" Sam whispered as his head lolled to the side of the pillow.

"They took you for a CT scan, you remember?" Dean stretched his arms out above his head as his neck popped, looking intently at his brother.

"…No …where am I? How'd I get here?" Sam shuffled under the bright white sheet, his head pounding, stomach churning. He stared up at his brother, panic rising up in his wide unfocused eyes.

Dean thought he looked so young, scared, he reached a hand in and brushed Sam's bangs out of his face. There it was, the look, the look Sam always gave him, the look that made him go into full big brother mode.

"It's okay Sammy, its okay….I'm right here, you're okay." Dean murmured and patted his brother's arm. He reached down and pressed the call button, eyes never leaving his brother's face.

Sam nodded his head slightly, slowly blinking, closing his eyes; he felt Dean's comforting motion on his arm, mind drifting toward nothingness. He heard Dean talking to some one; felt him shuffling next to him. Dean moved to the side ad the doctor moved up beside Sam's bed.

"Sam, can you hear me? The doctor leaned in and looked at Sam, who moved restlessly on the bed and opened his fuzzy eyes, looking past the doctor to his brother.

"It's okay Sammy", Dean stepped up and laid his hand on Sam's arm again, smiling down at him.

"You have a serious concussion" the doctor frowned as he shinned the pin light into Sam's eyes. Sam groaned and moved his hand up to push the light away.

"I didn't even cut my head", Sam pulled his hand up brushing it on the large knot above his eyebrows.

The doctor moved the light away from Sam's face, "A concussion can be serious without a cut or even swelling, but, according to your brother, you did loose consciousness and you were pretty out of it when you arrived early this morning. Your concussion has been complicated with a fever. The CT scan looked okay, but you're still suffering from PSC, or post concussion syndrome".

Dean sighed, as he ran his callused hand through his hair. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Normally PCS lasts no more than a week, but can last for months. The headache, nausea and vomiting, blurry vision, memory impairment, confusion and dizziness, these are all symptoms".

"So, what do we do?" Dean leered at the doctor, still patting his brother lightly on the arm.

"There is no established treatment for PCS, a pain reliever for the headache, something for the nausea and dizziness. I would like for him to stay for the next 24 hours, we need to monitor him, keep him comfortable".

Dean nodded his head in agreement with the doctor, both looking at Sam.

"I don't wanna stay here", Sam whined.

"Tuff". Dean stated flatly, his lips quirking up in a solid grin at Sam.

The doctor smiled at Dean, patted Sam on the knee, and turned to leave the room. "I'll send the nurse in with some medication, should help you to get some rest".

Sam glared over at his brother, rubbing his tired eyes with his fore finger and thumb, twisting the hospital sheet in his other hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Always my Shadow**

**Chapter 5**

Dean shifted in the hard plastic chair, glancing over at his brother. He was still rubbing his eyes, brows scrunched up as if his head hurt; sweat beading up on his forehead.

"Hang on Sammy, the doctor said he was sending in someone with some pain medication". Dean peered toward the door, growing impatient for someone to appear and give his brother some relief. He would give them a couple more minutes, and then he was going into big brother mode and go after someone.

A young, blond haired, blue eyed nurse appeared in the doorway, dressed in pale green scrubs, hair pulled back in a ponytail, carrying a tray with food. She was not as old as Dean, but definitely older than Sammy.

"Well, hello there", Dean said with a smirk forming on his lips.

Sam glanced from Dean to the nurse, and then back to Dean. Gee, he thought, his brother was such a flirt.

Mr. Wilson, I have you some lunch, you need to eat something, and I can go ahead and give you the shot the doctor ordered; if you promise to eat, sitting the lunch on the tray and pushing it toward Sam. She glanced over at Dean and smiled, eyelashes batting over her flushed cheeks.

"Do you need something to eat...I can put it on the room tab" she stammered out at Dean.

"Dean, names Dean, his names Sam, and something to eat would be great." Dean flashed his pearly whites and stepped closer to her side.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and let out a heavy sigh, pulling his shaky hand up to his hair. The nurse pulled a syringe with yellow medication in it out of her pants pocket, twirling it in her fingers as she blushed at Dean. Dean watched intently as the nurse gave Sam the shot in his arm, grimacing at the action; he did not like needles, no way, no how. She then nodded and smiled at Dean again, shuffling out of the room.

"I don't think I can eat…..my head hurts too …Whoa…what did she give me", Sammy lips curled up into a smile as he dropped his hand from his face, his head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton, but the pain ebbing and then disappearing all together. He reached down and pulled the cup of chicken noodle soup closer to him, wobbly hand grabbing at the spoon and missing. Dean let out a chuckle and reached over placing the spoon in Sam's hand.

"There you go bro" Dean patted Sam on the hand and smiled.

"Thanks", Sam pushed the spoon in the soup and brought it trembling up to his mouth, gulping it down quickly".

"Slow down Sammy, don't eat so fast, it might make you sick", Dean sighed as he sat back down in the chair.

Just then, the pretty little nurse reappeared with another tray, extending it out to Dean, who gratefully accepted.

"No soup for you thought you would like a sandwich, potato salad, and a coke", she winked at Dean as he took the tray from her hands.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you… I am strav'n." Dean sat the tray on his knees grinning at the nurse.

"I'll see you later", she smiled again at Dean as she turned to go, patting Sammy's foot under the blanket as she went by.

"So glad my nurse can make you happy", Sam said, tilting his head and glaring at his brother.

Dean just smiled and bit into his sandwich. He wasn't sure if he was just starving to death, or the pretty little nurse that gave it to him made him forget all about how crappy hospital food was, he ate it like it was the best food ever. Finishing off his sandwich in four big gulps, Dean brought the coke up to his lips as he looked over at his brother. Sam was sound asleep, spoon still in his hand, head laying cockeyed on the pillow, soup dripping down his chin. Dean laughed, and sat his tray on the floor, grabbing the spoon from Sammy's grasp; he pushed the tray away from his brother, wiped his chin with the napkin, and pulled the sheet up around his shoulders.

"Sleep good Sammy", he said in a low whisper, assuming his seat by the bed, leaning back, closing his tired eyes.

Dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

"_But I don't want to go on the hunt", Sam whined at his Dad, arms crossed defiantly. _

"_Well, you better just get over it", John Winchester peered up over the papers he was reading, pencil sitting idly in his hand._

"_But…but… the school pageant is Friday". Twelve year old Sammy stammered out in one large breath._

"_What?" John's bushy eyebrows furrowed up in a knot as he looked sternly at Sam._

_Boy, this is going to be good, Dean thought, as he scooted up higher on the couch, quickly flicking the TV remote down so he could hear his brother. _

"_The Christmas pageant, it's this Friday at school, I can't miss, they are all counting on me". Sam shuffled on the balls of his feet, hands clinching and unclenching at his sides._

"_This is the first I have heard of it, Dean did you know anything about this?" John glared at Dean on the couch. Dean's lips curling up into a grin, he shrugged up his shoulders. John was trying desperately to keep the stern look on his face as he bit his lower lip, eyes gleaming at his oldest, trying to keep the laughter from coming out._

"_What exactly is your roll in this…a… pageant", John clipped out as he raised his papers to hide his grinning lips from Sam._

"_We're doing the play 'Charlie Brown's Christmas', I'm Linus…some kids parents are coming…" Sam's face beamed up at his Dad and Dean, then his voice trailed off as he saw the expressions on their faces._

_That was it, Dean couldn't take it anymore, he tried to stifle his laugh as it brimmed up and out of his throat uncontrollably, he twisted on the couch, his arms coming around his stomach, giggling and then laughing, as he looked across at his Dad, who had now dropped the papers to the table and was laughing loudly. Sam stomped his foot, arms flailing in the air. Dean laughed harder as he looked at his little brother, this could not get any better, laughter coming off of him in waves._

"_Don't laugh at me" Sam wailed._

"_You are such a girl sometimes", Dean stuttered out between intakes of air as his laughter grew harder, hands gripping his knees for support. John Winchester tried to squelch his own laughter. He held one hand up, palm facing toward Dean, the other hand he held tightly to his own lips, teeth biting his tongue. _

_Sam looked from his Dad to Dean, stomping out of the room, he hurriedly climbed the stairs to the room he shared with his brother, slamming the door behind him. Flinging himself to the bed, he could hear his father and brother both laughing uncontrollably downstairs. _

_Sam heard the door creak open to the bedroom, he had fallen asleep, his head burrowed deeply into the pillow. He felt someone sit down next to him on his bed, he refused to open his eyes and look, he was too mad at both of them, and he did not care what they had to say. _

"_Sam…Sammy…" Dean's hand came up to rest on Sam's shoulder. "Dad said I could stay home with you this weekend, you can go to school Friday for the pageant". _

"_Really", Sam turned over to face his brother, opening his sleep filled eyes._

"_Yes, really…just you remember this; I am a really good big brother to give up a hunt for a poltergeist to stay home with you". Dean jabbed is brother in the side with his elbow. _

"_Did you finish your homework?" Dean asked as he stood up to walk out of the room._

"_Yea, I did", Sam shifted to sit up on the bed looking up at his brother. "Th...Thanks Dean"._

"_No problemo", Dean quirked out, his back to Sam as he stepped through the doorway._

Dean woke to the sound of the nurse opening Sam's door to check on him, he quickly sat upright in the chair, blinking his bleary eyes at her, she smiled at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you, just checking on your brother. How's he doing? Need more meds?"

"No, I think he's good right now". Dean looked over at his brother, he was sleeping peacefully.

"Okay then, press the call button if you need anything". She smiled again at Dean slipped quietly out of the room, the door swinging behind her.

Dean shifted down in the chair further, the memory of Sam's pageant coming to his mind.

_Dean pulled the Impala into the elementary school parking lot, noticing all the parents going into school with their children; too bad Dad was on a hunt, this was going to be funny. He pulled his right arm up and punched Sam in the arm._

"_Com'on kiddo, lets get you in there for your big ole pageant". _

_Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and hurriedly exited the car. _

"_You don't have to come Dean", he blurted out as he closed the door "I'm sure you got better things to do". _

_Sam took off leaving Dean sitting in the car, staring after him. _

_Well, screw that, Dean thought to himself as he exited the car, slamming the door; I'm going to see this. He walked hastily toward the school auditorium, taking a seat near the back of the room. The lights dimmed and the children filed onto the stage, Sam among them, carrying a blue blanket, sucking his thumb. Damn, this was too good to be true, Dean brought his hand up to his mouth, fingers twisted in a fist, eyes watering as he held in his laughter at his brother. _

_After a few minutes, Dean had calmed himself, and could remove his hand, watching his brother intently, he was pretty darn good, he grinned. The play continued for the next twenty minutes. Dean smiling to himself, he remembered watching this cartoon on TV with his brother. He thought this would be stupid, but he was finding that he actually liked it, go figure. Dean felt a hand on his shoulder, turning in the dim light, he looked up to see his Dad standing behind him, he smiled at him and scooted over so he could sit down. _

_The room went dark, a bright spotlight blaring onto the stage. Suddenly, Sam stepped into the light, holding a little pitiful Christmas tree. He sat the tree on the stage, wrapping the blue blanket around the bottom and then he proceeded to speak._

"_And so there was born in the City of David…"_

_The crowd was mesmerized, Dean included. His little brother never stammered, stuttered, his voice sure, confidence eluding from his body. When he had finished his little speech, the crowd applauded, and everyone stood up. All the children filed back out on the stage, the lights coming back on. John looked at Dean, Dean looked back at his father, tears glimmering in both their eyes. _

"_Wow", Dean said in a low whisper._

_John smiled at his oldest and nodded his head, he stood up and turned to go._

"_What, you aren't staying to congratulate him?" Dean asked as he stood by his father, watching the other parents beaming at their children._

"_No, got to do this hunt, just wanted to see what the big deal was", John nudged Dean, smiling widely and then walked out of the auditorium. _

_Dean smiled after his father and turned toward the stage and his little brother, Sam's face lighting up when he saw his brother walking toward him. _

"_Hey", Sam whispered as he stepped off the stage toward his brother. _

"_Hey yourself", Dean wrapped his arm around his brother pulling him in and placing a nuggie on the top of his head. _

"_Great job"_

_Sam struggled to escape, and then began to laugh. _

"_Thanks", Sam smiled at his brother, his eyes large, face innocent. Dean smiled at is brother, pulling him into a quick hug, then releasing him as they both headed toward the Impala. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Always my Shadow**

**Chapter 6**

**By: supernaturaldh**

**Sam stirred in the bed, he tilted his face up, scrubbing his open palms over his burning eyes. God, his head was hurting, he groaned as he lowered his hands to the bed sheet, unconsciously twisting it tightly in both hands. He turned his heavy head toward his brother, who sat sleeping in the chair next to his bed. He needed to go to the bathroom, but hated to wake up his brother to get there. He rose slowly, pushing himself to a setting position, his hand grabbed shakily for the bedrail. The bathroom wasn't that far, he thought, his stomach churning, bile rising up in his throat. He steadied himself against the railing, waiting for the nausea to pass, holding one hand to his parted lips. Swinging his feet to the cold hospital floor, his head began to spin; he stood slowly on his wobbly legs, fear of letting go of the bed, making him very frustrated. **

"**What a wuze", he told himself. **

**Moving one foot in front of the other, he felt himself sway as he slowly moved toward the bathroom door. **

"**Just a few more steps", he told himself. **

**Suddenly, the spinning grew in intensity; he blinked bleary eyelids and tried to steady himself against the wall with one hand, other gripping to his temple. He didn't want to wake his brother, but fear of falling, causing himself harm, and his brother to be very pissed off, made him make the choice to do so. **

"**De…an...n", Sam stammered out in a low whisper, leaning heavily against the wall.**

**Dean's head shifted to the side, chin pushing down on his chest, his voice low and whispered. **

"**Tired", he mumbled, "Sam, let me sleep". **

**Suddenly, Dean's eyes popped open, his memory of where he was, where his brother was, bombarding his senses, full big brother mode kicking in. His eyes darted around the room, seeing the empty bed, then landing intently on Sam swaying, his back pressed up against the wall, too far from the bed to make it back, to far from anything to hang on to. **

"**Sammy", he stammered as his feet hit the floor, moving in quick steps to his brothers side, wrapping his arms around his brothers waist, he held on tightly.**

"**What are you doing?"**

**Sam never wanted anything more, he needed his brother to wake up, to help him. His head was spinning, his limbs felt heavy, and he fought for control of his breathing. Through the ringing in his ears, he barely heard his weak voice say his brother's name. Then strong arms were grounding him, he felt himself sway into his brother's grasp, leaning his aching head against his brothers shoulder. Dean's garbled words making it slowly through the haze around him.**

"**Bath…room", he managed to say.**

"**You should have woke me up, Sam". **

**Dean pulled one of Sam's arms around his own neck and pulled him in to his body, leading him slowly to the bathroom. Once at the bathroom door, Dean eyed Sam slowly, looking over into his face.**

"**Can you do this by yourself"?**

**Sam grabbed one hand on the railing by the toilet and looked over at his brother.**

"**You are so not help…helping me go to the bathroom". Sam's weary voice croaked.**

**Dean nodded his head as if in agreement, and pulled the door close to a crack.**

"**Well, I am not going anywhere, I will be right here". **

**He turned his back to the door, standing firmly in front of it. **

"**You're an idiot sometimes, why didn't you just wake me up, you could have fallen". Dean's voice tinted with anger, he shuffled on his feet, rubbing one hand through his sleep mussed hair. **

**Sam's lips pursed close tightly. He knew his brother would be angry with him, if he had just done this on his own, he was such a wuze, he thought again. When he finished, he slowly opened the door, hanging tightly to the door handle, Dean grabbed him gripping his elbow. Sam smirked at his brother, sweat beads appearing on his forehead. **

"**Com on kiddo lets get you back in the bed". **

**Dean's anger melted as he leaned in again grabbing hold of his brother, leading him slowly across the room to deposit him on his bed. He pulled the covers up around Sam, as he dropped his weary head to the pillow. Sam's eyelids closed, a low moan escaping slowly from his lips. **

"**You need something else for the pain?" Dean leaned in to look at Sam's face.**

"**Yea…don't want it, but my head is pounding". Sam scrunched up his eyebrows, his eyes mere slits as he looked at his brother. **

**Dean reached down and pressed the call button. They waited quietly for the nurse to appear; Dean standing over Sam, gently brushing Sam's bangs out of his eyes, continually smoothing his callused fingers over Sam's forehead, over and over.**

"**Its okay, someone's coming", Dean spoke in a low comforting tone. **

**Sam smiled a small smile, remembering this motion from his childhood, when he was sick, when he would wake up crying in the night, frightened, lost, scared of the dark. He recalled that Dean was always the one to take care of him, comfort him. **

"**You sleep", Sammy asked, keeping his eyes closed, relishing the smoothing motion of Dean's fingers on his aching head.**

"**Yea I slept in that comfy hospital chair, he chuckled, dreamed about that time you were in that school pageant". Dean rubbed his thumb slowly on Sam's temple as he spoke.**

"**Mmmmm, I re…mem…ber. Sam mumbled.**

"**Yea, Dad and I thought it was funny, but then, when we saw you on the stage, you did so good, we were both impressed". **

"**What", Sammy opened his eyes slowly, looking intently at his brother. "Dad wasn't there".**

"**Oh, he was so there, he just came after it started and left before you got off stage". **

"**You never…never told me…told me that". Sam tilted his head into Dean's hand as his eyes held a questioning look at his brother.**

"**Well, wasn't it a big deal?" Dean's face quirked up in a grin. **

**The nurse entered the room, shot needle dangling from her hand. Dean quickly removed his hand from his brother's face, fidgeting uncomfortably that he was caught doing this 'chick flick' action. **

**The petite nurse winked at Dean again, his face flushed as he sat quickly back down in the hard plastic chair. **

"**Here you go, Sam". **

**The nurse moved the sleeve of Sam's hospital gown and gently pushed the needle in his arm. Sam turned his lips up in a grimace as the yellow medication drained into his bloodstream. Slowly, his tensed expression eased up as his arms relaxed, head languishing on the pillow. **

"**Thank you so much". Dean winked back at the nurse, she turned and walked with a little twist out of the room. **

"**She is so flirting with me", he smiled up at his brother.**

"**Whatever dude", Sam quirked out as the meds hit his brain and he felt immediately better. **

"**So…Dad…was there" he stated in a matter of fact tone toward his brother.**

"**Yes Sam, Dad was there". Dean shifted in the chair, faint smile coming to lips. **

"**Neat-o" Sam drugged voice whispered as his lips turned slowly up to a large smile, eyes closing.**

"**Neat-o? You are such a girl sometimes". Dean chuckled, watching as his brother nodded off to sleep again. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Always my Shadow**

**Chapter 7**

**Dean's legs were stiff as he pushed himself up and out of the plastic hospital chair; stretching his arms up over his head, bones and muscles popping with the motion. Sam had only been admitted 11 hours ago, but it seemed like a lifetime to Dean. He hated hospitals and he damn sure hated plastic chairs. He drew his attention to his brother, he was sleeping peacefully since the last medication had been administered, his lips curved up in a grin. "Wish they'd give me some of what you got" Dean snickered to himself as he turned to look out the window. The sun hung lazily over the moss laden tree tops, hazy mist starting to rise up off the grown. Dean sighed, he hated that it got dark so early in the winter. **

**They had never gotten to the hunt, spending the last 48 hours in the motel, emergency room, and now hospital room, Dean hated the delay, but his brother was definitely more important than any hunt for some ugly ghost in Bossier, Louisiana. Dean grabbed the plastic chair, again, turned it toward the window, and plopped his weary bones back down it, while it wasn't the most comfortable, it was better than standing. Staring out the window, watching the sunset, his mind tumbled back to another hunt, grinning as he remembered the bickering with his brother, and a very pissed off John Winchester. **

_**The Impala hummed past the dead trees on the old deserted highway, not passing a car in over an hour. It was the middle of January in North Dakota, the air crisp and cold, the wind howling around the car as it made its way down the road. The Winchesters had been driving all day, Dean sitting shotgun, fiddling with the radio, Sam sprawled across the backseat, head leaning against the door, long legs crossed, bare feet tapping on the other door. The car skidded to a stop in the gravel, pulling into a motel parking lot somewhere off Highway 281, just outside of Devils Lake. **_

"_**I'm getting us a room, you two stay here", John ordered in his normal military tone, quickly exiting the car, door slamming as he stepped hastily through the motel managers door. **_

_**Dean looked around the front seat to eye his brother, who had his nose stuck in a book, obliviously to the fact the car had even stopped.**_

"_**Hey nerd boy, we're here", Dean shifted around in the seat to look his 14 year old brother in the face. **_

"_**Whatever jerk", Sam placed his page marker in the book, and swiftly slammed it shut, looking out window, taking in the dimly lit parking lot, the vacancy sign blinking slowly in front of the car. "Well", he peered up at Dean, "Usual crappy place to stay".**_

"_**Lighten up Sam, it could be worse". Dean grinned at his brother.**_

"_**Nope, don't think so". Sam heaved a breath of air, flopped the book to the floorboard, and brought his legs down off the seat.**_

_**John walked past the car windows, dangling the motel key from his fingertips for his son's to see. The boy's knew the drill, Sam slipping on his sneakers without tying them, both opening the car doors, bolting to the trunk to grab their duffle bags. **_

"_**Let's get some shut eye so we can go to the lake tonight, we need to get ready of this water demon, before more people die", John's tone bellowing out direct orders as the key twisted in the motel lock, door flinging open. The room looked like all the other's they had stayed in, damp, dim, and dirty. Sam and Dean both slammed their duffels on the floor, both pushing and shoving at each other, making a mad dash for the bathroom.**_

"_**I call shower", Dean yelled, as he pushed his brother out of the way with one big shove, ah the benefits of being the older, bigger brother. He laughed as his hand reached the doorknob of the creaky bathroom door.**_

"_**But, I wanted a shower", Sam whined as Dean slammed the door shut in his face.**_

"_**Stop whining". John said harshly as he sat on the end of the bed nearest the door. The boys constant bickering had wore on his last nerve during the drive up to the lake. He removed his shoes, pushing himself wearily up on the mattress and to the pillow. **_

"_**But Dad…" Seeing the hard look on his father's face, Sam shrugged up his shoulders. "Whatever, he always gets the hot water", Sam voice cracked and whined, as he plopped down on the other bed. **_

"_**SAM" his Dad's voice heavy, as his eyes closed, flinging his arm up to cover his face. **_

_**Sam watched as his dad drifted off to sleep, knowing Dean would use up all the hot water and then some. **_

_**dhhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh **_

_**A large hand shook Dean as he slept on the bed.**_

"_**What", he quipped.**_

"_**Get up", his Dad gave him another shake, "Get your brother up, we gotta go". **_

_**Dean looked at his watch, 11:45 p.m., time to rock and roll. Rolling over on the squeaky mattress, he punched his brother in the shoulder.**_

"_**Sam…get up".**_

"_**Ow", Sam swung his hand in the air at his brother. "Jerk", he said as he sat up on the bed and reached for his shoes.**_

"_**Bitch", Dean stood up and grabbed his leather jacket from the back of the chair. **_

_**dhdhdhdhdhdhdh **_

_**The wind was cold, cutting easily through Sam's jacket as he stood beside his Dad and brother. He shivered as the wind whipped around him. He could see his breath coming out in little clouds as he looked out at the empty lake. The moon was hanging brightly over the water, shimmering in the night air. **_

"_**Feels like snow" Sam's voice quivered out between chattering teeth.**_

"_**Well, that's just special, so glad to have the weather report, Sammy", Dean swayed into his little brother, causing him to loose his balance and stumble in the darkness.**_

"_**Stop it, Dean", Sam whined.**_

"_**Both you, stop it", John shook his head at his son's; as he shined his flashlight up in both their faces, then back to the incantation he had scribbled earlier on a piece of a napkin. **_

"_**Okay boys, look alive", John stepped up toward eyes scanning the glimmering lake water, peering out into the darkness. "Once I read this, the spirit of the lake will be summoned, you guys draw it over there", he nodded at Sam and Dean. "Then I throw the woju powder on it, and it's gone, easy as pie".**_

"_**MMMM…pie", Dean's breath heaved out into the night air, he zipped his leather jacket up tighter on his chest, a grin making it to his lips.**_

"_**Boy, do you ever think about anything but eating", Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and stepped in closer toward him and shoved hardly. **_

"_**Sex", Dean promptly responded as he teetered on his feet from Sam's shove.**_

"_**TMI Dean, TMI", Sam stammered.**_

"_**Boys…SHUT UP! Get serious". John's voice boomed into the darkness causing both Sam and Dean to stifle whatever remarks they had setting on the tips of their tongues.**_

_**John stepped right up to the waters edge and began reading the words.**_

"_**Spirit of the lake, we summon you to come before us…."the wind began to blow, whipping the cold air around them all. **_

_**Sam shivered, "Dean, how do we call it over here, did he tell us that?" His head bobbed over toward his brother, face innocent and questioning. **_

"_**Are you kid'n me", Dean looked over at Sam, eyes wide in disbelief. **_

_**Sam shrugged up his shoulders, pulling his salt gun closer to his stomach, attempting to hold in the heat of his body. **_

"_**He just told us like twenty five times in the car today. Shit Sam, if you hadn't had your nose stuck in a book the whole drive, you might have heard the conversations", Dean flatly stated. "When the mist appears, we are to shoot at it with our guns, Salt won't do any good, but it will make it notice us, and come after us, then Dad can sneak up behind it and put the woju on it ". **_

"_**Oh" was all Sam could blurt out, as he watched the gray mist rising up above the water just in front of his Dad. **_

"_**Shoot boys", John yelled as he dropped the napkin and reached in his pocket to grab the woju powder pouch. **_

_**Dean raised his gun to shoot, but the mist swirled angrily and dove in his direction, he stepped hastily out of they way, assuming Sam would do the same. Sam, caught off guard, was knocked back by the swirling angry mist as it came full force at him. The shot booming out above the mist as Sam's gun fell to the ground with a clank. Dean turned and shot his gun above Sam's head as he landed on the ground with a thud. John Winchester took hasty steps to reach the spirit, yelling loudly, "Over here bitch" as he opened the pouch and threw the powder into the gray mist. The spirit howled, and then exploded in a burst of color, hurling Dean and John both to the hard ground. **_

_**Dean lay stunned for several minutes as his mind cleared from being thrown five feet back as the nasty water demon exited the area. John was trying to recover his own breath, after meeting the ground quickly moments before. As his brain began to function again, his breath evening out, Dean rose to a sitting position, smiling over at his Dad, who grinned back at him.**_

"_**Scratch that one off the to do list", Dean said, voice cocky, smirk turning up on his lips.**_

"_**Good job boys…" John's eyes settled on his youngest, who had been pushed by the spirit at full force and now lay unconscious on the cold, frozen dirt. **_

"_**Sammy" Dean stepped swiftly to his brother's side, kneeling down and looking at his face. Dean reached a hand under his head to lift him up, and then he felt it, lifting his hand from underneath Sam's head, he saw it, blood, thick and dark, on his hand.**_

"_**Dad", he whispered as he placed a blood stained hand on his brother's shoulder. **_

_**John turned Sam's head to the side, shinning his flashlight at the blood on the back of his head. A large knot was forming, small cut bleeding, but, John was relieved, it didn't look as bad as the blood made it, just a goose bump, he thought. He turned Sam's head slowly back to his previous position. **_

_**At the movement, Sam's eyebrows scrunched up. . **_

"_**SAM, OPEN YOUR EYES", John spouted in a very pissed off voice.**_

_**Dean placed his hand gently on his brothers forehead, leaning into his face.**_

"_**Sammy, wake up", he whispered.**_

_**Sam didn't know why but he had to open his eyes. He felt a strong hand on his arm. The strong hand was familiar, but the calming voice in his ear and the comforting hand on his face made him turn his head, leaning toward the presence. He groggily forced his eyelids to open, looking glassy eyed at his brothers face.**_

"…_**ean..." His voice sounding weak and distant in his ears.**_

"_**It's okay Sammy, I got cha". Sam saw his brothers mouth move, but he too sounded like he was very far away. Shaking his head slowly, he attempted to clear the blurriness.**_

"_**Cold", Sam's voice quivered out in a shallow breath as he looked weak eyed at his Dad and brother. **_

_**Dean removed his coat and wrapped it around his brother, pulling him up to a sitting position. John looked at his youngest, anger overcoming his urge to be calm. **_

"_**Damn it Sammy, what the hell were you doing?" John bellowed out into the night air, his voice echoing through the trees.**_

_**Sam scrunched up his eyebrows, shaky hand coming to his forehead.**_

"_**Dad", Dean's eyes squinted up at his father, lips pursed tightly. **_

_**John realized he was loosing it, face contorted up, deep furrows of anger sitting menacingly on his brow. Damn it, Sam, what is wrong with you, he thought, his mind racing, putting them all three in danger, getting hurt. **_

_**John clamored to his feet, hoisting Sammy up as he did so. His motions were abrupt, harsh due to his pissed off state. A low moan escaped from Sam's lips as he steadied himself against his father. **_

"_**Damn it Dad", Dean's angry voice slammed out, as he pulled Sammy away from John in one quick swoop. **_

_**John relinquished his hold on his youngest, letting him sway on his own. Dean hastily reached for Sammy: gently hoisting him up and over his own shoulder. They stumbled slowly back to the car, listening as their Dad cursed under his breath. **_

_**Dean slid Sammy into the back seat of the Impala and scooted in beside him, leaving his father simmering in the front seat. Sammy leaned his head wearily on the back seat as he slowly blinked his eyes, tears welling up just under his lids. Dean pulled his jacket up over Sam's shivering shoulders, looking intently into his brother's face.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Dean", Sam moved his mouth into the silent words, glaring uncomfortably back up toward the front seat at his Dad. The Impala came to life and whipped silently back out onto the road. **_

_**Dean patted his hand on the top of Sammy's jean covered thigh, winking at his little brother. Dean moved his hands to his jacket, pulling it closer up under Sam's chin, smoothing it over his torso. **_

"_**It's okay", he whispered into his Sam's ear. "Dad's an ass". **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Always my Shadow**

**Chapter 8**

**The sun was shining silently through the window of the hospital room, a yellow haze floating gently across Sam Winchester's face, his eyes fluttered open. He brought the palms of his hands up to his eyes, pushing gently into his sockets, trying to ease the pressure. He was relieved, while his head still hurt, it had dulled to a low throb, nothing a few light pain relievers couldn't remedy, he thought. He shifted his feet under the covers, dropping his hands, his head turning to see his older brother, half sitting, and half lying, in the chair by the window. Sam gazed up, focusing on the nurse standing at his side. **

"**Hello there, Sam". She went about her work attaching the blood pressure machine to Sam's arm, then moving his long brown hair behind his ear, she gently stuck in the thermometer. **

**Dean shifted in his chair, waking slowly, his body stiff and heavy, his head falling, off his propped up arm, to his chest with a quick motion.**

"**What…" his voice muffled, he jarred his head back up, arms grabbing quickly for the chair rails, causing it to sway with his hasty motion. He promptly pushed his shoes on the floor with a thud. The nurse looked from Sam to Dean, and then she grinned at Sam; her lips turning up into a little giggle. **

"**What time is it?" Sam stifled his own chuckle, at his brother's predicament, and smiled up at the nurse.**

"**Its 6:00 a.m., breakfast is on the way, and your doctor will be in soon."**

**Dean stood wearily from the chair, hands promptly coming to his lower back, bending to stretch the aching muscles. He grimaced, and then grinned over at his little brother. **

"**How ya doing' Sam".**

"**Okay, I feel better". Sam nodded to his brother as the nurse removed the BP monitor and wrote down his information. **

"**What's your pain level, Sam?" she looked attentively at Sam's face.**

"**Four" Sam announced proudly, as he looked from the nurse back to his brother, eyes hopeful that this meant he was getting to get out of the hospital bed soon.**

"**Well, don't believe him, 'Mister, ****I'm okay, I just got a headache'. Dean's eyes glinted up at the nurse as he shuffled on his feet, trying to bring feeling back to his legs after the long night in the plastic chair from hell. **

**Sammy rolled his eyes and pushed himself further up on the mattress. The nurse snickered at them both, and turned to leave. **

**As the door swung closed in the young nurse's wake, an orderly entered the room with the tray of food, sat it in front of Sam, who eyed it hungrily. Dean reached down, confiscating the cup of coffee in one big swoop.**

"**Hey", Sammy whined, grabbing desperately at his brothers hand, but Dean did not relent, merely moving away from Sam's clutches, sipping the cup of steaming brew. **

"**Hello gentleman", the young doctor's voice rang loudly in Sam's ears. **

**What's the deal with this guy, Sam mused, can't he talk softer, he closed his eyes briefly as the ringing waned and then fell off to nothing in his ears. He smiled up at the doctor, his bangs falling over his eyes. The doctor quickly brushed Sam's bangs aside with his gruff hand, and shined his pin light into Sam's eyes. Sam willed himself not to flinch from the light, or the doctors motions, he was ready to blow this joint.**

"**Well, everything looks good. You can be discharged this morning, but you need to be careful". The doctors finger came up and pointed at Sam, then turned his head toward Dean. **

**Dean's interest was peaked, he stepped forward leaning into the doctors words.**

"**Careful, as in no more head trauma, no more concussions".**

"**..Humph..." Sam mumbled under his breath as he looked a the doctors face. "Like that is ever gonna happen".**

"**What do you mean, no more, as in forever?" Dean squinted his eyes up at the doctor. **

"**Your head can only take so much, in Sam's case, he has had one too many head traumas, and he needs to be extra careful. I'm just saying, he needs to be careful. This PCS was a direct result of previous injuries. He needs to keep this in mind".**

"**Thank you for the information". Sam shoulders slumped, as the doctors words sunk in to his fuzzy mind. The doctor nodded and retreated from the room. Sam closed his weary eyes, a sigh escaping from his lips.**

"**I'll go pull the car up front, you get ready", Dean advised as he quickly exited the room.**

**Taking large strides, Dean caught up to the doctor in the hallway in front of the nurse's station. **

"**Excuse me, Doc, but my brother, what did you mean by no head trauma, what if he gets a head injury?" Dean rushed the words out of his mouth as quickly as he could, not wanting him to step away before he answered. The doctor turned to look Dean in the eyes.**

"**Just what I said, head trauma can be serious when it is repeated in frequent intervals, concussions, blood clots, vision problems. I'm not saying, this is forever, his head will heal, but for now, he needs to be extra careful". **

**Dean's left eye began to twitch as his brain fought to absorb what the doctor was saying. **

**He extended his hand and shook the doctor's hand, smiling vaguely. He stumbled out of the hospital and toward the Impala, mind trying to digest what he had just been told. **

**Sam took a steadying breath as he swung his legs off the bed to the cool tile, one hand hanging onto the bed. He hated that the doctor had talked about head trauma, and advised him to be more careful, in front of Dean. His brother already babied him to death, now; he would really be in for it. He carefully moved to the closet and extracted is clothes, swaying ever so lightly as he pushed his legs through the pants and pulled them up. His hands were shaking as he pulled his tee shirt over his head, tiny beads of sweat rising on his forehead. He moved slowly to the old plastic chair, the one his brother loved so dearly in the last 24 hours, and sat down in it, obviously his concussion was still reeking havoc on his body. He held his socks and shoes in tightly in his hands. He sat there; attempting to steady is swimming vision, after a few moments, Dean appeared through the doorway.**

"**You about ready", Dean looked questionly at his brother, taking notice of his pale, sweaty face. "Here, let me help you with that". As he stooped to grab the socks and shoes, he got little resistance from Sam whose mouth turned up in a crooked smile at his brother. **

"**Kay", Sam said in a low voice that Dean barely heard.**

**dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh **

**Dean rived up the engine as the Impala se he pulled out onto the highway, it was now well after 10:00 a.m., and boy, he was glad to have that hospital adventure, and that damn plastic chair behind them. He had picked up Sammy's pain medicine at the pharmacy, gave Sam two pills, and now he was sitting comfortably in the passenger set, head leaning on the glass window. **

"**So", Dean glanced over at his brother as the wind whistled by the car. "Let's just take a break, and…"**

"**What", Sam cut him off in mid sentence. "No way, we been on a break, we need to get to that ****ghost in Bossier, Louisiana".**

"**Sammy, I don't think we need to be in any hurry to get to that hunt, if you seen one ghost, you seen them all". Dean grinned at his brother. **

"**Whatever dude, people are dying, we're 3 days behind, should have been there already!" Sam's voice rose with each word, eyes staring at his brother in disbelieve. **

"**Sammy…I just…I don't want to take a chance on you getting hurt". **

**Sam shifted in the seat, eyes growing wide, innocent. Oh, crap, Dean thought, there it is, the look, and then Sam went and said it, the words, the ones that always tugged at his heart strings, "Please…Dean". **

"**Damn it Sammy", Dean shot his brother a look, gripping the stirring wheel tighter, he pressed harder on the gas, as the Impala roared down the highway.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Always my Shadow**

**Chapter 9**

**The Impala pulled into the motel, just outside of Bossier, Louisiana, the red vacancy sign blinking, barely visible through the rain. The sky was dark, black, and menacing, as the rain poured down in sheets. "Damn it", Dean whispered under his breath. They had been driving for the last couple of hours just ahead of the rain; he had hoped to beat it out before having to exit the car. He leered over at Sam, who shrugged up his shoulders, smirking at his brother. **

"**I'll get the key", Sammy offered, his hand reaching over and grabbing the handle, about to open the passenger door. Dean grabbed his arm, yanking him back, away from the door. **

"**No way…dude, you might slip, fall, hit your head, have to go back to the hospital…", Dean stammered out in a quick huff, words running together and fading out, he tugged his jacket up over his head and pushed the driver's door open. **

**Sam watched as Dean's boots splashed the rain up around his legs, large drops pummeling him as he ran hastily to the lobby. Sam shifted in the seat, staring straight ahead; watching the water ping on the hood of the Impala. He felt better, his headache diminishing to a small ache behind his eyebrows. He had rested a lot today, sleeping as Dean drove. The doctor's words vibrating through his head, "Careful, as in no more head trauma, no more concussions". Sam knew Dean, his 'Big Brother Mode' had swung into high gear. He smiled to himself, Dean was wearing on his nerves already, and they had not even gotten out of the car yet, let alone started the hunt for the poltergeist that was killing people in Bossier City. **

**Dean quickly opened the car door and slipped back into the drivers seat, rain running down his face, hair drenched, clothes ringing wet. **

"**Shit…" Dean shook his head, the spray of water splattering on the inside of the car and his brother. "I got the key", he muttered, flinging it in Sam's lap and starting up the car. "He put us around back, room 23" Dean's eyes squinted, as he looked out the foggy windows, trying to see the room numbers in the downpour.**

"**There", Sam pointed, making an attempt to help his brother locate the room, the car pulling quickly into the open parking spot.**

"**Wait for me to come around to help you get to the room", Dean glanced over at his brother, opening the car door and stepping into the rain.**

"**What….damn Dean, I'm not an invalid", Sam huffed out, his hand grabbing the handle and pushing the door open, rain drowning him in mere moments, he stood by the car, then stepped toward the door of the room. Dean promptly stepped up beside him and grabbed his elbow. Sam yanked his arm out of his brother's grasp. **

"**Dean, stop it, holy crap, I can walk". **

**At that exact moment, Dean wanted to knock the daylights out of his brother, he was so hard headed, what did he think the doctor meant when he said, take it easy, be careful, no head trauma. He followed Sam to the doorway, harshly sticking the key in the door and pushing it open. As Sam stepped inside, Dean turned to retrieve their duffle bags from the trunk, rain running down his face, his anger at Sam seething just under the surface. **

**Sam made his way into the bathroom, slamming the door shut in his wake. He reached for a towel, his vision blurring momentarily as he reached to steady himself on the sink. "Damn it, get it together!" Sam told himself, he knew Dean would be even more protective if he saw this little motion. Sam took a deep breath, his vision clearing as quickly as it blurred. He grabbed a towel, drying off his face and hair. **

"**Com'on Sam, I look like a wet dog here, I need a towel", he heard his brother say as he pushed the bathroom door open. Sam grabbed a second towel, and swung up to swat at his brother, Dean reacted quickly, catching the towel with little effort, both grinning, anger washed away by their soggy appearance, they began to peal away their wet clothing. **

**ooooooooooooooo **

**Dean sat on the bed of the motel room, glancing around to notice the ugly paisley print bedspreads, the same ugly curtains, and the TV that looked to be from early 1960, he realized at that moment, no remote, well doesn't that just suck. He ran the towel over his damp hair again, threw it to the floor, and lay across the bed, eyes glaring up at the ceiling at the water spots decorating the tiles above his head. He watched Sam out of the corner of his eye; shaking visibly from the cold rain that had soaked through his clothes. **

"**Sam, take a shower" Dean ordered, "You need to warm up". **

**Sam stood in the steamy shower, hot water running down over his hair, warming his body; the rain had chilled him to the bone. He smirked to himself, he could use up all the hot water, and normally he would, but Dean had been nice letting him go first, so he would limit himself and leave some hot water for brother. **

**Dean's mind dozed as he listened to the shower run in the next room, the rain pinging on the window, the calming sound causing his eyes to droop, and eventually sleep to overcome him. **

_**Sam was 16 years old when he had his first 'crush', as Dean liked to call it. The memory played out in his dream as if it had happened just yesterday. Dean had picked Sam up from school, the same as always, but, this time it was different. Normally, Sam would bound into the car, mouth blabbering on and on about some lesson he had learned, some book he had read, and some teacher he had impressed; today though, Sam was different. He slid quietly into the front seat of the Impala, not saying a word, a far off glint in his eyes. **_

"_**Sam?" Dean looked at his brother in a questionable way, as he pulled the car away from the curb. His brother made no motion, no noise, just sat, smirk on his lips, daydreaming out the window.**_

"_**SAM", Dean reached over and punched his kid brother in the arm, Sam's head whipped around, eyes glaring at his brother.**_

"_**What'cha do that for?" Sam dropped his books to his lap and rubbed his arm where Dean had just punched him.**_

"_**Did you have a good day", Dean asked, eyes darting from Sam back to the road. Sam just grunted, leaning his head on his hand as he rested his elbows on his books. **_

_**Well, this was different, Dean snickered to himself, he guessed he would just let this go for now, obviously, Sam had something on his mind. **_

_**That day was the beginning of a full week of Sam being a space cadet. Dean realized by Wednesday that something was up with his brother, but it wasn't until Friday that Sam decided to talk about it. They were on the way home from school, Dean listening to Metallic blaring on the radio, Sam staring out the window. Sam abruptly reached up and turned off the radio, shifted in the seat, looking at his older brother. **_

"_**Sam…I was listening to that", Dean reached to turn the radio back on, but saw the look on Sammy's face, anticipating that Sam was ready to talk, he left the radio off and turned his eyes back to the road. **_

"_**Dean, can we go to the football game tonight? Sam said in a hesitant voice.**_

"_**Sure, I guess, I don't have any plans, but what's with you wanting to go to a football game?" **_

_**Sam shrugged up his shoulders, he tilted his head as he looked at his brother's face.**_

"_**Dean, can I ask you a question?" Sam seemed to struggle with the words.**_

_**Dean saw the wide eyed look on Sam's face, deciding this was serious business, he wiped the smirk quickly from his mouth.**_

"_**How…how do you…do you talk to a girl? I mean, you…you make it look so easy…" Sam stammer out, face flushing up as he batted his innocent eyes at his brother.**_

_**Well, well, well, Dean thought, Sammy's got a girlfriend. He pulled the car into the parking lot of the crappy motel they were currently calling home, placed it in park, and turned to give his baby brother his full attention. Sam's face was all scrunched up in anticipation of what Dean was about to tell him. **_

"_**Well, Sam, first you have to talk, have you done that yet, or are you just looking at her everyday?"**_

_**Sam looked down at his hands, twisting them in his lap. His brother knew him way to well.**_

"_**No, No, I haven't. I don't, I don't know what to talk about." Sam looked back up at his brother, long bangs covering his eyes.**_

_**There he goes again, Dean though, smiling at his brother's shyness. If he only knew that girls would love that about him. **_

"_**Sam, just walk up and talk to her, ask her what she is doing, hell, talk about class, if that's all you can think of, but talk to her. What's her name anyway?" Dean leaned in to listen to Sam, who was now flushing bright red at his brother.**_

"_**Katie, Katie Hollister" and the flood gates broke open, Sam voice rising in excitement as he told Dean all about Katie. "She is the prettiest girl in my class, she's a cheerleader, she talks to everyone, and she sits next to me. Today, I dropped my pencil and she gave it back to me, she….."**_

_**Dean could not help but smile as he held the laughter at bay, his brother was such a dork. He opened the door of the Impala, listening as Sam rambled on and on about this Katie girl. **_

_**oooooooooo**_

_**It has been a while since Dean had been to a football game, actually, he didn't think he ever went to a football game when he was in high school. He sat on the hard bleachers, next to his gangly little brother, watching the game, but watching the cheerleaders more closely. **_

"_**Okay Sam, which one is her". Dean looked at his brother, who was fidgeting on the bleacher, eyes watching the cheerleaders more intently then Dean. That's a first, Dean snickered. "Sam, which one?"**_

_**Sam leaned over in Dean's ear, whispering. "The one on the end, the one with the Go Tigers sign".**_

_**Dean looked down and watched the cute girl, with the long blond hair, the petite body as she danced around to the drumbeat of the band. She was cute, Dean would give Sammy that, but she really did not look like Sam's type, whatever that type was, this girl was not it.**_

_**Sam took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm going to go talk to her".**_

"_**Sam wait, are you sure, I mean…" Dean slapped his mouth closed as his brother looked at him, eyes scrunched up in confusion, then he turned and took the bleacher steps two at a time. **_

_**Dean watched as Sam made his way to the side of the football field, head down, hands in his jacket pocket. He wanted to yell at Sam, 'Stand up straight, smile", but he was too far away, and he did not want to embarrass his brother.**_

_**He watched as Sam leaned over the fence and talked to 'Katie', then suddenly, she seemed to laugh, calling the other cheerleaders over. Dean watched as Sam's face fell, and he looked like he was a seven year old again, caught doing something wrong. The urge to come to Sammy's rescue was unbearable; Dean shifted on the bleacher, stuffing his clinched fists in his coat pockets, firmly planting his feet on the bench. He knew he could do nothing, only watch, as the bitch shot down his little brother. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Always my Shadow**

**Chapter 10**

**Dean pushed the motel door open with his leg, two cups of coffee tittering in his hands, bag of breakfast take out cinched tightly in his teeth. The gray mist of sunrise streamed in through the open door, shining across the top of Sam's head, long limbs curled up in the bed, blankets up to his nose, sleeping peacefully. Dean had awoken early, 5:00 a.m., showered, dressed, and gone for breakfast, letting Sam sleep as late as possible. Late was only 6:30a.m., but, Dean knew they had to get on the hunt, time was ticking; this nasty poltergeist had to be eliminated, and fast. He dropped the greasy bag and car keys to the rickety table, coffee sloshing around in the cups, as he sat them down. He glanced over at his little brother, sound asleep, drool running down his chin and pooling on the pillow. Removing his leather jacket, he draped it on the back of the chair, and moved across the room to Sam's bed.**

"**Sam". Dean laid his hand on his brothers shoulder, not wanting to startle him to wakefulness. **

**Sam shuffled under the covers head turning into Dean's hand. Dean smiled, this reminded him of all the times when he and Sam were growing up, waking his brother for school, for a hunt. **

"**Sam", Dean gave his brother a slight shake. **

**Sam's sleep filled eyes opened, blinking blearily up as his brother. He brought his palms up to his eye sockets, rubbing a circular motion, slowly becoming aware of his brother as the light filtered in through the dirty motel window. **

"**Coffee" Sam stammered out, hand reaching out into the air. Dean knew this routine, he stepped quickly to the table and grabbed Sam's cup of mocha latte crap, whatever the hell it was, and stuck it in his brothers grasping fingers. Sam nodded, pushing himself up to a sitting position, blankets falling away from his body. Pulling the cup to his mouth, he pressed hesitantly on the hot coffee cup, before raising his head and gulping down a large mouthful. The slight motion of his body caused his eyes to blur up for a moment; blinking several times, he lowered his head to the coffee cup, not wanting Dean to know he was still suffering from the after affects of his concussion. **

**Dean grabbed the take out bag, removing the breakfast sandwiches, tossing one to his brother. Sam, opened it slowly, pondering whether his week stomach was ready to take on the greasy looking concoction, he decided against protesting when he noticed his brother looking cockeyed at him, concern etching its way across his face. 'Suck it up Winchester', Sam thought. He knew he could not take another day of Dean in full big brother mode, so he would downplay his symptoms, in hopes Dean would forget about it. **

**Dean watched as Sam pondered over the breakfast sandwich, wondering if he was up to this hunt or not, he was just about to say something, when Sam grinned up at him and started munching on the sandwich. Dean let out a slight sigh as concern seeped slowly out of his mind. He happily sat down and started eating his breakfast, coffee filtering into his brain, giving him a much needed adrenalin rush. **

**The ride to the Caney Plantation was uneventful, the Impala humming down the roadway, Dean blaring Metallica on the radio, Sam watching as the mossy trees flew by the window. Sam had snuck a couple of extra strength Tylenol, back at the motel, Dean hadn't noticed, and Sam was glad. He new he shouldn't be keeping this little detail secret from his brother, but he also knew if Dean found out, they would never get this poltergeist in Bossier City. **

**The Impala rumbled up the gravel drive, coming to a grinding halt, rocks flying out in all directions. The plantation was just outside of town, the marshy riverbank of the Red River the backdrop for the old rundown wooden buildings. Dean put the car in park, and turned on the bench seat, face leaning into his brother.**

"**Ready", Dean gave Sam the once over with his eyes, unconsciously checking him to make sure he was okay. **

"**So, let's go over this one more time". Sam blurted out, noticing his brothers motions, causing him to set up further in the seat, attempting to cover any reason for his brother to have concerns. This whole hunt had gotten away from Sam, while he had been concussed. Dean had done all the research and that fact alone bugged the heck out of him. Dean only shared just enough information to peak his interest, giving him cause for concern. Normally, when they had a hunt, they did the research together, Sam doing most of it, and he liked it that way. He knew he was a stickler for detail, while Dean was more of a fly by the seat of his pants kind of guy. **

**Dean arched his eyebrows at his brother's inquiry. He guessed Sam thought he couldn't do research and details, the thought just served to piss him off. **

"**Okay, Sam", Dean huffed, "The old Caney Plantation was built in 1801. It is 204 years old. There have been 40 unexplained deaths, one every 5 years, 6 months, and 26 days, just like clockwork. The victims are always found in one of the upstairs rooms in the old home, not always in the same location, but the cause of death is always the same, suffocation. The owners contacted Bobby about investigating and eliminating the ghost or whatever it is causing these murders. They are afraid it is bad for business, and worried there may be another death this month. It's been in the papers, and while it is good right now for business, they really don't want another murder at the plantation." Dean quirked up a grin at his brother, who had a wide eyed look on his face, Dean was sure he had impressed him with all his research and information.**

"**What…Dean, you never told me that, Dean, that's tomorrow, the 26****th****, that's tomorrow! We should have gotten here sooner". Sam voice came out in an exasperated gasp, eyes bulging out of his head, glaring up at his brother. **

"**You were sick, we couldn't get here sooner. Man, it will be okay, you'll see. Let's just take a few readings and look around, we can come back later tonight". Dean pushed the driver's door open with a squeak, stepping hastily to the trunk to gather up their gear. **

**Sam sat in the car momentarily, mouth pressed into an angry line, his face flushing. Dean really pissed him off sometimes. How the hell were they supposed to figure this out in one day? This type of hunt took analysis, additional research, questioning people, they would never get this completed in time, the thought of another innocent dying, causing him to feel guilty for being sick, for delaying their arrival in Bossier. **

**Dean tapped on Sam's window with the antenna from the EMF recorder.**

"**You come'n or what?" he turned to make his way up the old plantation steps, sliding the EMF into his shirt pocket, glancing back at Sam clamoring out of the Impala. He knew his brother was pissed, he could tell by the way his face was furrowed up in a grimace, hand scrubbing across his brow. Dean was sorry, but he could do nothing about the circumstances, they were out of his control. Dean felt Sam's health came first, that was it, that was all: Sam just needed to get over it. **

**Fuzziness caused Sam to pause for a moment, eyes blurring, ears ringing, he brought his hand up and rubbed his brows as he unconsciously scrunched them up. He looked down as he walked, watching his feet to make sure he didn't trip. He hastily made his way up the steps to his brother's side: blinking several times to clear his vision. He attempted to take the duffle bag from Dean, but big brother refused, jerking it quickly out of Sam's reach and placing it over his own shoulder. The long line of tourists, all to waiting to enter the building were noisy, causing Sam to wish they weren't around; he leaned in to his brother's ear practically yelling. **

"**Dean, you're doing the EMF, let me carry the other stuff, you can't do everything dude". **

"**I can multitask Sam, just step back and watch the master", Dean lips curled up in a grin as he pushed himself past the line of people, and through the threshold of the door. **

**Sam's feet shuffled as the floorboards creaked under his shoes, sliding up along side of his brother. He looked around the room noticing the certain areas were roped off, signs saying "No Access"; that was good, he thought, at least the owners were trying to keep the tourists safe. **

**As they roamed from room to room, the pictures of the old plantation in the 1800's grabbed Sam's attention. Dean was busy checking out the EMF, Sam engrossed in the history. As he looked at the pictures, one caught his eye. He leaned in to look at the picture, in the forefront was a southern belle, dressed to the hilt, but behind the photo, in the background, it looked to be a small child hiding behind the chair, the image was foggy. Sam turned to the one of the guides, a young girl, all of sixteen, pimply faced, dark stringy black hair tided back loosely the neck, name tag placed strategically on the skimpy top that showed half her midriff, pants a size to small. **

"**Who is this, in the picture", Sam gave the young guide a smile, causing her to blush and immediately want to assist him, leaning in as close as possible, she pulled her arm around Sam's waist. He felt uncomfortable, but wasn't going to push her away until he asked some questions.**

"**That's Mrs. Caney", she pointed, "She was the lady of the plantation some 200 years ago". **

"**And that child?" Sam pointed to the foggy image behind Mrs. Caney, hands coming down to push the young teenager away from his body.**

"**There is no one else in the picture, that is said to be a ghost; if you look closely you can see the fingers of the child around Mrs. Caney's neck. See it.", she pointed, as her hand brushed against Sam's leg. He shifted uncomfortably, but leaned in to peer at the photo. **

"**Well, that's just odd", Sam shuffled to the balls of his feet, anticipation of what he had come across pulsing through his veins, or was it the young girl rubbing up against his side.**

"**So why do they say there is a ghost in the picture?" He smiled at the girl again, hoping that flirting would get him the answers he wanted, she really was way too young to be this aggressive, he thought.**

"**Mrs. Caney could not have children, no children were ever born to her and Mr. Caney. The story is that she did have a child from a lustrous affair with the slave master, and a child was born out of wedlock. Mr. Caney was a cruel man; he never accepted the child and left it to the slaves to raise. When the child was five and a half years old, it died from rubella. No one ever talked about the child, but the story says that the day after the child died, Mrs. Caney was found dead in an upstairs bedroom, strangled to death. This picture had been hanging in the sitting room, the day Mrs. Caney died; the ghostly image just appeared in the painting". The young girl grinned up as Sam, lips pursed in a little flirty smirk, "Some story, huh". **

"**Wow that is some story. Thank you." Sam smiled at her, pushing himself away from her prying hands, he scurried to catch up with Dean, to share the information he had found. **

**oooooooooooo**

"**Go back and ask her where they buried the little girl", Dean nudged Sam toward the young tour guide.**

"**Dude". Sam sighed, "You do it", and he nodded toward the young girl in question. **

"**Nope, she already talked to you, sides she looks more your type". **

"**Is not", Sam stammered out. **

**Dean nudged him again, pushing him toward the young girl, Sam hesitantly stepping up and tapping her on the shoulder. Her eyes flashed up at Sam, smile spreading quickly across her pimply face.**

"**Hi, again", Sam grinned at her one more time. Gees, she really was sluty looking, he thought, really not my type, he coyly flashed his hazel eyes at her.**

"**Did they bury the child, the one that no one believed Mrs. Caney ever had?"**

"**Yes, out back, behind the slave quarters, they say the child is buried there, buried as 'Child with no Name'. Totally weird, huh?" The young girl batted her eyes at Sam, scrunching in closer to stand right next to him, hands reaching around pulling him closer. Sam pushed his arm up, prying his hands up to hers, attempting to get her to release her vice grip. He glanced over at his brother, who was grinning wildly at him, lips quirking up in a laugh.**

"**Thank you…ah…thank you for the information", he pushed himself away again, and stumbling backwards, he trampled toward his brother. Dean's laugh growing louder, the closer he got to him. **

**The ride back to the motel was unbearable to Sam, Dean laughing long and hard about the young girl and her radical advances at his brother. **

"**That was just the best, Sam, the best…You were so freak'n funny". Dean's head leaned back, laughter echoing inside the Impala. **

**Sam laid his weary head on the passenger window, head throbbing. He wasn't sure if it was the concussion, or his big brothers laughter ringing in his ears.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Always my Shadow**

**Chapter 11**

**By the time the car pulled out of the parking lot of the old plantation, the sun was low in the afternoon sky. Sam had drifted off to sleep, head propped up against the passenger door, window fogging up with every breath. Dean was quietly humming Matallica's 'Back in Black', wanting to let his little brother rest, his fingers lightly tapping on the steering wheel. The cars wheels spun down the highway, destination, crappy motel for a rest, later, after dark, a trip back to salt and burn the bones. **

**The morning had gone by quickly, checking out the Caney Plantation, locating the source of what they hoped caused the murders in the last 200 years. Dean could still see it in his mind, the picture of Mrs. Caney, eerie ghost of her dead child standing just behind her. He was surprised no one had caught on to the implications of the picture and the murders before now, but he also knew only experts at the supernatural would pick up on the connection. He smiled to himself; he and Sam were the experts. The best part of the morning, he thought, had been Sam; his interesting discussion with the young tour guide. Dean's laughed under his breath, lips curling to a smirk. He absolutely loved it when the sluttish girl had pawed all over his brother, he snickered, and that alone had totally made the trip worth while. He grinned widely as the Impala pulled into the motel parking lot; Dean shifting the car into park as he turned to wake his brother. **

"**Sammy". Deans hand reached across the seat squeezing Sam's shoulder gently, his mouth curling up into a small smile as Sam stirred, eyes fluttering open to look at him. **

"**Motel …lets go inside". Dean released his brother, pushing on the driver's door, exiting the car. Sam slumped in the seat, hand coming across his forehead in a slight rubbing motion. His eyes opened slowly, blurrily looking across the front seat at where his brother had been. His head was pounding. He brought his shaky hand to his forehead, hoping to push the pain sitting just above his eyelids away. He heard the driver's door close with a thud, realizing at that moment, he would have to get out of the car, knowing his brother would come to see what was wrong with him if he sat there too long. Pushing on the passenger door, he pulled himself to a standing position, his legs feeling sluggish and heavy. Heaving in a breath of the cool air, he walked with hesitant steps to the doorway, noticing Dean was already inside; body plopped across the first bed. **

"**I'm beat man", Dean whispered as his own eyes closed shut, sleep pulling at him. "Let's just take a little nap before we go back and burn them bones". He shuffled on the bed, turning his back to his brother. Sam slowly made it in the door and found the other bed. He let out a little murmur, his weary body falling heavily to the mattress, hands grabbing for the pillow. **

**Dean's sleep filled mind dozed. He heard his brother dragging his feet to the other bed, long body falling with a thump to the mattress. He couldn't keep his eyes open; he would just take a little nap, then they would get down to business. His mind whirled into a sleepy haze, memories of Sam, their Dad, and their life floating dreamily in his memory. **

_**Dean watched as Sam squirmed under their father' glare. He was shocked at the words that had just come out of his brother's mouth.**_

"_**What did you say", John Winchester spit out, eyes glaring at his youngest, anger rolling off of him in waves. **_

"_**I said…. I got into Sanford, I'm going to leave…go to school… get a life of my own, one that does not include this shit". Eighteen year old Sam shifted on the balls of his feet, arms crossing his chest nervously, body heaving in short gasps of air. **_

_**Dean eyes widened as he gazed at Sam. He recognized the fear of their Dad in his brother's face, but he also saw something else, something new, something that had never been there before; defiance, rage, and desire. Dean knew; knew at that moment, that Sam was gone. **_

_**He pulled his eyes from his brother, looking at his Dad. It was funny really, he stood in the same manner as Sam, his legs firmly planted on the floor; arms crossed in defiance, anger radiating from his prone form. "Jesus", Dean thought, "They are just alike".**_

"_**Well, if you go, then don't come back." John moved closer to Sam. "You should feel bad just leaving your brother and I hanging. You know people will die, you know what's out there. You are selfish". John's voice boomed, his hostile tone ringing around the interior of the motel room. **_

"_**Don't say that, Dad", Dean raised his hands, palms directed at both his father and brother, pleading eyes looking at them both. His mind was racing, what he was supposed to do. **_

"_**Fine" Sam stammered, face flushing, body shaking in anger.**_

"_**Fine" John's finger pointed, stabbing Sam in the chest, eyes leering up into slits. **_

"_**Whatever, I don't want to come back". Sam heaved out and stomped past Dean, grabbing his duffle bag from the dirty floor. **_

_**And that was it; Sam packed his bag in moments, grabbing what he could stuff into it. Dean stepped over, hand holding his brother's arms harshly, forcing him to look him in the face. Dean saw it again in Sam's face; defiance, rage, desire. Sam just looked at him, eyes wide and staring. He pushed past Dean with one large step, exiting the front door, air slamming the door shut in a swift motion. Dean stood numbly, looking at his Dad. **_

_**John Winchester dropped to the couch, reality sitting in, shoulders slumping, head falling down into his hands, breathe coming in hard gasps. Minutes ticked by, John and Dean both stuck in the moment, in the after affects of Sam's whirlwind. **_

_**Suddenly, Dean shuffled to the door, forcing it open with harsh force. He looked up and down the parking lot, the street. No Sam, he was gone, vanishing into the night. Fear rose up into Dean's chest, grabbing him and holding him until he couldn't breath, his vision blurred, white dots dancing in front of his eyes. **_

"_**Dean", he heard a gruff voice whisper just behind him. "Dean…he's gone". John firmly planted his hand on Dean's shoulder, pulling him away from the door and pushing it closed with a thud. **_

_**Dean slumped down on the bed, placing his head in his hands. His anger at his father evident in his tense muscles, fear for his brother coursing through his veins. He ran a weary hand through his hair, he was lost without his brother, how was he supposed to do this, let his brother go. **_

_**He remembered when Sam was small, when he was a baby; Dean would sleep with him, holding his tiny hand, curling up next to him, to keep him safe. Who would keep him safe? He thought about Sam when he was sick. He remembered that his Dad was too busy to notice. A sick Sam needed someone to take care of him, make him feel better. Who would take care of him? Who would make Sam feel important? Dean had always done that. It was Dean who took Sam to school, helped him with his homework, and told him how special he was. It was Dean who stitched him up when he was hurt and bleeding. Dean, who helped him through his first crush, his first girlfriend, his first date. Who would be there for Sam now? **_

_**The reality of Sam being gone shivered up Dean's spine. He rose on weary legs and stepped to the window, pushing the nasty curtains back, he looked out into the night with sad eyes. His dad was already asleep, but there would be no sleep for Dean, his Sam was gone, and he wasn't coming back. **_

**Dean startled in his sleep, eyes blinking, looked intently into the darkness of the motel room. He frowned, he remembered the day Sam left for Sanford, as if it were yesterday. Glancing at his watch he knew it was time for the hunt. He threw his feet to the floor, taking three large steps to his brother. Dean slipped his hand to his little brother's shoulder, squeezing it lightly, Sam stirred, shifting on the bed, blinking at his brother. Dean's mouth twitched into a small smile, vivid memories of the dream he had just had flashing in his mind. He fought the sudden urge to take his hand and brush his brother's long bangs out of his sleepy eyes. **

"**Sammy, rise and shine".**


	12. Chapter 12

**Always my Shadow**

**Chapter 12**

**Sam felt the warm hand on his shoulder, the smell of his brother's aftershave wafting up into his aching head. He heard Dean tell him to get up, knowing full well, he felt like crap. He thought he was better, hell, he wanted to be 100, but in reality, the trip to the plantation earlier had taken a toll on him. He shuffled his legs up into a sitting position, feet dangling on the carpet; he ran his fingers through his sleep mussed hair. "Don't be a wuzzy", he told himself, planting his feet firmly on the ground. **

"**Get a move on Sammy, we got to go find that kids bones and burn them or there will be another murder tomorrow." Dean exited the bathroom, eyes scanning his brother. Stopping momentarily, he scrunched his face up, looking intently at Sam; he looked a little pale. Stepping quickly to the bed, he tilted his head, eyes squinting in a concerned glare down at his brother. "You okay?"**

**Sam's hand pushed up off the squeaky mattress, lugging himself to a standing position, locking his knees as he spoke, "Fine, I'm fine, nothing a good cup of coffee won't fix".**

"**Shi…" Dean shook his head, "Good cup of coffee, my ass, you don't know what a good cup of coffee is!" Dean mouth smirked up in a perky grin as he turned on his heels, heading toward the door.**

**Sam swayed slightly, as his vision danced around with white dots. He placed his hands on his kneecaps, taking in several large gulps of air as he watched his older brothers back retreat from the room. **

**The coffee Dean had picked up from the Quickie Mart helped, Sam's jumbled up thoughts had now come together. Maybe, he was just tired, he mused to himself. **

**The hot cup of mocha almond coffee held snuggly in his hands, he smiled over at his brother. **

"**Told you I just needed some coffee", Sam nodded, cup moving back up to his anticipating lips. **

"**Well, that ain't it. Coffees, black, no cream, no sugar, and no fru fru girly whipped cream on top". Dean stated flatly, eyes never leaving the road, black coffee steam causing condensation on the windshield. **

**Sam grinned at his brother's remark, eyes following the Impala's headlights out into the darkness.**

**oooooooooooooooo**

**Once the car was parked inconspicuously behind some trees, the Winchesters moved to the trunk to remove their gear. Sam leaned on the side of the car, hoping his brother did not notice he was not at his best. Dean handed him a shovel, salt, and flashlight, he grabbed his own shovel, the gasoline can, and the matches, slamming the trunk closed with a large boom that echoed in the empty night air.**

"**Okay, let's find this little murdering kid", Dean moved silently passed his brother, heading for the back of the plantation. Sam shuffled along, mind singing a mantra in his head, "Suck it up, suck it up, suck it up". If his Dad had taught him anything, it was how to "Suck it up", focus on the job, and he was using those skills to the fullest tonight. Hastily steeping to keep up with his brother's fast gait, Sam knew no matter what, he would not be letting Dean do this hunt alone, it was far too dangerous.**

**The twin light beams, from the flashlights, shinned in unison in front of the brothers as they made their way through the open field behind the Caney Plantation. Eyes pealed, looking through the cool night air for the old cemetery. **

"**There", Dean pointed his flashlight in the direction to the right, old, dilapidated headstones gracing the dirty ground. Crouching down at frequent intervals, he began to move through the markers, hand pushing the grass and rocks aside, eyes looking for the ****'Child with no Name' grave marker. **

**Sam pushed his shovel into the ground, gripping the handle tightly with his hand, trying to steady himself, he watched his brother moving silently from headstone to headstone. **

"**Dammit Sam, could use a little help here bro." Dean looked over his shoulder at his little brother, Sam seemed to just be standing like a lump on a log, watching Dean work.**

"**Um…sorry". Sam pushed off the shovel taking a few slow steps, flashlight beam scanning the ground. "Here…here, Dean, I found it". He slowly leaned down, bending at the knees to move aside the grass. He couldn't do it; his hand went to the ground, he wobbled on his feet. "Steady…steady", he murmured to himself. **

**Dean looked down, flashlight shinning on the cement block. "Well, well, looks like we found the little bas…um….kid", he grinned. Tossing down the gas can, he sunk his shovel into the dirt. Sam dropped the salt and flashlight, took a deep breath of air, and pushed his own shovel into the dirt. **

**The digging seemed to be taking forever. Sweat making its way down Sam's neck, pooling on the back of his shirt. He blinked hard, his vision starting to blur, a loud humming noise filling his ears. He was not stopping, the motion of the shovel keeping him focused. "Scoop the dirt, raise the shove, drop the dirt", he mind kept saying over and over, his body beginning to shake with every movement. **

"**Dam it Sam, you're slow, move over….Gees, just get out of the way", Dean sneered at his brother, his shovel moving swiftly through the dirt, three to Sam's one. **

**Sam eyed his brother, threw his shovel up and out of the grave, he pulled his body slowly upward on his weak arms, breathe heaving out in little gasps. He sat down with a slow movement, wet grass soaking through the seat of his jeans; he shivered as the coldness reached his skin. **

**Dean kept digging, raising his head, glancing agitated eyes up at his brother. He stopped. Anger replaced with concern. He noticed Sam's sweat soaked brow, heaving breath, shaking limbs. "Shit", he kicked himself mentally, he had forgotten all about Sam's concussion. **

"**Sammy", he reached one had up and grabbed Sam's pants leg. "You okay?"**

**The wind began to whip up around the graveyard, slow hissing coming out of the darkness, white mist slowly hovering around them.**

"**Yea…yea, keep digging". Sam whispered urgently, head nodding at his brother as he reached for the salt container with his unsteady hand. **

**Dean's eyes roamed the area, he frantically continued his digging, shovel hitting the top of the old wooden casket, metal banging against the wood with extra force, attempting to break through. The bones in the casket were tiny, causing Dean to momentarily feel sorry for the little tyke. "Sorry kid", he whispered, as he reached his hand up to grab the salt from Sam's wobbly fingers, dumping it with one quick motion. He turned and threw the shovel over the edge, hands grabbing in the dirt, pulling himself up. **

**The mist was thick, Sam could barely see his brother as he clamored out of the grave, hands grabbing in his pant pockets for the matches. He felt icy fingers slide around his neck, he flinched and rolled away from the grave, attempting to free himself form the tightness he was feeling in his chest. "Breath", he thought, as he felt his throat constrict as if someone were strangling him, a heaviness resting on him. He struggled to breath, throat constricted, struggling. He didn't have the energy to fight as the darkness began to surround him. He tried to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth, he brought his hands up grabbing and pulling at his neck. "Air" his mind screamed at him. He vaguely heard his brother yelling something, the mist engulfing him; he fell slowly to the grass.**

**Dean gazed across the open grave to his brother, his eyes straining. He saw a vague image of a small child, standing behind Sam, hands grasping around his neck. He watched as Sam struggled to get a breath, eyes wide and glassy, hands clawing at his own throat. Then he watched as the child ghost grinned, lips curling up on the pale face, empty eyes looking directly at Dean. **

"**Go to hell you little heathen". Dean saw the spark fly as the match lit with a sizzle. He tossed it in the grave as he saw the child release his brother, small high pitched scream coming from its empty face. He watched Sam in slow motion, face contorted up, chest heaving desperately as he struggled to pull in air to his deprived lungs. He jumped over the open grave as the mist faded away, ghost evaporating into the night. He reached for Sam, hands grasping in the air, not moving fast enough, he watched helplessly as Sam's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell boneless to the ground. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Always my Shadow**

**Chapter 13**

**Dean boots slid in the muddy grass, legs flying beneath him as he scrambled to get to Sam. He crouched down, sitting on his heels as he peered down as his brother, brushing his long hair out of face, feeling his neck for a pulse. He released a little sigh as he felt the thump beneath his shaky fingers. **

"**Sammy…Sam….wake up …Sammy, open your eyes".**

**Dean's hands tugged at Sam's collar, shaking him slightly. Sam didn't move, Dean hastily pulled him up to a sitting position, his lanky body wobbling, arms falling limply at his sides, head lolling around on his neck. Dean quickly slid his body beneath his brother, bracing him up against his own chest, leaning down, concerned eyes staring into Sam's face. Sam remained still, his face pale, the ugly purple and red finger marks welling up on his neck. Dean watched as little breaths of steam escaped Sam's lips, steady gasps, his lungs pulling in the air he so desperately needed. He pulled Sam tightly to his chest, rocking him, his body feeling boneless, as it leaned heavily into Dean. The wind moaned among the trees, an eerie quite settling over the graveyard, Dean's voice only a whisper in the breeze, as he cooed into his little brother's ear. **

"**I got you little brother, I'm right here, I gotcha. Sammy, open your eyes."**

**oooooooooooo **

"**Damn it Sam, you're slow, move over….Gees, just get out of the way", Dean sneered at his brother. **

**Sam heard his brother's voice, his arms were like lead weights, the shovel weighed a ton. Okay, he was slow, he got it. He had no problem leaving the digging to his brother, no problem at all. He shakily tossed the shovel and pulled his body up, struggling to get out of he grave before he passed out. He felt the cool grass beneath his hands, ears ringing; he strained his eyes to look at his brother, was it getting foggy out here? Leaning back on his shaky arms, he took a deep breath, hoping to clear his fuzzy head. **

"**Sammy". He felt Dean's hand on his pants leg, "You okay?" A breeze rushed by him and Sam felt a chill rise up around him, his body shivering uncontrollably. **

"**Yea…yea, keep digging". Sam whispered as he grabbed urgently at the salt container, that lay beside him on the ground, feeling Dean's hand taking it hastily from his grasp. **

**At that moment, Sam struggled to catch his breath, he felt icy tendrils wrap around his throat, he wanted to say something, he needed Dean to help him, but he could not get his voice to work. The ringing in his ears intensified as he grabbed at the fingers that seemed to be squeezing the air out of his body. He began to feel dizzy as the world began to spin. White dots darted in his vision, as his body felt the sensation of falling. He heard Dean yelling his name, his voice sounding very far away, he struggled silently to breath, as he felt the white noise take hold and draw him into nothingness.**

**Ooooooooooo**

**He sat on the ground, rocking his brother like he was a small child. Dean knew it had been a few minutes, it felt like a lifetime. He needed Sam to open his eyes, and open them now.**

"**SAMMY… WAKE UP, that's an order", Dean's voice loud, begging, a tear made a silent path down his face and splashed slowly on his brother's face. Sam's face moved slightly, a little twitch. **

"**Sammy". Dean silently moved his sleeve across his own damp eyes, quickly brushing away the tears, moving his hand gently to his brother's face, his thumb rubbing the wayward tear off Sam's cheek. **

**Sam's eyelashes fluttered, "…ean" he whispered, his voice hoarse and scratchy. "It rain'n?" He blinked slowly, confused eyes looking up at his brother. **

**Dean's lips curled up into a small smile, his eyes increasingly bright, he hugged his little brother in closer to his chest. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Always my Shadow**

**Chapter 14**

**Dean grasped his hands under his brothers arms, lugging him up to a standing position. Sam swayed on wobbly legs, hands flailing around clutching feebly at Dean's jacket. **

"**Easy Sam, I gotcha, lets get you back to the motel". **

**Dean pulled his brothers arm over his own shoulder, Sam's glazed eyes glancing over to his face. Even in his current confused and tired state, Sam knew a pissed off Dean when he saw one. While his brother's voice reflected a concerned tone, he could not help but notice the little tick in his left eye, the scowl that was quirking up on his lips. Sam had seen this all his life, his brother in this current state. It only happened when Dean was trying to sort out something, deal with it, when he was really pissed off. Sam thought about saying something, but the undeniable urge to 'not' have a conversation with his brother, made him hold his tongue, he was in no state to have a knock down, drag out with Dean. He felt his feet move slowly as he shuffled along on the crisp, wet grass; Dean half dragging him to the Impala. **

**Dean scooted Sam's gangly limbs into the passenger seat, hand hastily grabbing the blanket from the back seat, he bunched the covers up around his brothers still frame. Sam's eye's were at half mast, head leaning back on the head rest. Dean hunched down, scooping his fingers around Sam's chin, pulling his face up to look directly in his eyes.**

"**Sammy, I'm going back after our stuff." His voice said in a low whisper, concern out weighing the anger that was pulsing through his veins. **

**Dean was worried about his brother, he needed to get Sammy back to the motel, access his condition. While taking care of Sammy was his number one priority, he was also very pissed at his brother right now, but he forced himself to contain his slowly brewing feelings, he needed to help Sam, and right now, yelling at him, was not going to help him. **

**oooooooooooo **

**The ride back to the motel was quiet, Sammy dozing on the passenger seat, Dean's eyes darting from the road to his little brother every couple of minutes. The car pulled into the parking lot with a low rumble, Sam heard the engine purring to a sudden stop, bleary eyes lazily opening, and then closing. He heard the loud creak of the car door, and vaguely felt the comfort of his brothers fingers wrap around the back of his neck, thumb rubbing in a small circular motion. He felt his arms moving, his body shuffling, but he didn't know where he was moving to, just the feeling of strong comfort as someone held him, moved him, his mind cloudy, thoughts jumbled, his brain grew foggy. **

"**Sammy", Dean whispered", he wanted to, but he couldn't answer.**

**oooooooooooo **

**Sam felt a warm sensation on his face as he let his eyes flutter open momentarily, he knew it was Dean above him, although his vision was blurry, the familiar scent and actions of his brother, a vague memory from his childhood. He felt calloused fingers placing a damp cloth on his forehead, a soft voice murmuring in his ear. **

"**It's okay Sammy, just rest". **

**The voice floating up to his ears, Sam leaned his face into the hand that rested on his cheek, words comforting him, calming him. He let the pull of blissful sleep drag him under. **

**Oooooooooooo **

**Sam slept peacefully as the dim light of the motel light shimmered across his face. Dean sat transfixed on the opposite bed, knees bent, shoes firmly planted on the musty carpet, hands clutching tightly to his thighs, eyes tiredly watching his little brother. He slowly brought his hand up, rubbing it across his eyes, closing them, a ragged breath heaving out of his chest. Pressing his thumb and forefinger on his brows, he sighed, a weary sigh. The reality of the evening rolled over him. He really wanted to rest, lie down, sleep, but the events at the day were too harsh, flashes of memory, anger, and fear clutching at the pit of his stomach. **

"**Sam, Sam, Sam", he whispered as he pushed off his boots, pulling his anxious body up across the bed, back leaning up against the headboard. What was he going to do with his brother? Why did Sammy feel that he could not say anything to him about still feeling poorly? His heart just ached with the knowledge that Sam was still suffering from the concussion, the concussion that his big brother absently forgot all about. What was that shit? Sam should NOT have to remind him that he was sick. His mind reeling, he shifted further down on the bed, head thudding against the hard motel pillow. He grimaced, if he could kick his own ass, he would; some big brother he was; his anger at himself was pissing him off more than his anger at Sammy. He turned his tired head to look over at 'his Sammy', he was still sleeping, chest rising and falling in a constant rhythm. He wearily curled his arm up across his closing eyes, a low shudder rising from his own chest; he struggled to control the silent tears that rolled down his checks. **

**Oooooooooooo **

**Sam nuzzled his head deeper into the pillow, the billowy soft cloud that engulfed his head was comfy, his body warm under the extra blankets that covered him. Slightly moving his head, he pried open sleep filled eyes, blinking; he felt the warmth of the sun shining on his face. He turned his head to the side, looking slowly around the room for his brother. Where was Dean? His unconscious movement caused a muffled cry from his parched lips, as the pain throbbed through his neck muscles, his head thumping at the motion. His throat dry, he grunted to clear the chocking feeling he still felt. He really needed a drink of water. He eyed Dean's bed, he could see it was a mess; covers shoveled to the side, no Dean in sight. He strained his ears, as his shaky arms pushed his body up against the headboard, he felt exhausted. His ears strained listening to the shower running behind the bathroom door; he could vaguely hear his brother's voice. Was he singing 'Born to be Wild'? He could see a bottle of water, but it was too far away, just on the nightstand, but still too far for him to reach from his perch on the bed, dare he attempt to retrieve it? He heaved in a sigh of air as he pushed the covers back from his body, pulling his legs over the edge of the mattress and slowly swinging them to the floor. He was about to move, when the bathroom door suddenly opened, steam wafting out and into the motel room, Dean appearing through the fog, towel wrapped gingerly around his waist. **

"**Sam….STOP!" Dean took three giant steps to his brother, one hand gently pushing his chest, the other guiding his body back down to meet the pillow.**

"**I'm 'kay…Dean". Sam's horse voice choked out.**

"**No, NO your not" Dean pulled the blankets back up to lay on Sam's chest, hand resting against his brother shoulder as he sat down on the edge of the bed. **

"**Can I have some water", Sam whispered, large innocent eyes looking up at Dean.**

**Dean grabbed the bottle of water from the far side of the nightstand and placed it in Sam's shaky fingers, watching as his brother gulped it down greedily.**

"**Easy, easy Sam, don't drink so fast, it might make you sick". **

**Dean reached up and pulled the bottle from his brothers grip, placing it back to table, he stepped to his duffle bag and retrieved some cloths; shuffling back into the bathroom, he appeared only seconds later, jeans on, back still damp, pulling the white tee over his head. He scrubbed the towel through his hair, throwing it hastily to the bathroom floor as he looked at his pale little brother, his blood red throat bearing the marks of the confrontation with the child ghost at Caney Plantation. He saw Sam's eyes follow him, a smile pulling slightly at his lips as he gazed at Dean. **

**Dean flopped down on the opposite bed, concerned eyes staring at Sam. He swiped his hands down his legs, gripping his kneecaps as he struggled to contain the anger that was still simmering just below the surface. He reached his hand over, snapping off the top of the pain reliever bottle, he dropped three pills into his palm, reaching the open palm over to his brother, he grabbed the water bottle with his other hand and thrusted it toward Sam.**

"**Take these" he demanded, voice hard, yet comforting. **

**Sam reached his quivering hand over and retrieved the pills from his brothers open palm, he gulped them quickly down through his dry throat; the cool liquid dowsing some of the scratchiness as it went down. **

"**Sam, I am so…so mad…Upset with you right now". Dean's voice quivered, his chin quirking up at a hard angle, eyes darting across at his brother. Sam noticed the sheen in his eyes, causing them to take on a steel tint, anger radiating from his brothers pupils. **

"**I'm sorry, Dean". Sam spoke in a low tone, Dean's ears straining to hear him. **

"**Sammy, you were not at 100 percent last night, hell, you weren't even at 85 percent, and still you said nothing. What is wrong with you, you could have been killed. Shit, I could have been killed". Dean's words were harsh as he struggled to get his harsh message across to his little brother. **

"**I did…didn't want …want you to go a...alone". Sam squeaked out, his voice scratchy and hoarse sounding.**

**Dean ran a wearily hand through his hair, shifting on the bed as he leaned down to look attentively in his brother's face.**

"**Sammy, you should have said something, hell, I should have said something. I don't know. What is wrong with me? Some big brother I am." Dean snorted, the reality of his words hitting his heart and making it ache deep within in chest. "How did I forget you have a concussion, it's just, you didn't say anything, I thought…I thought, you were better. Gees…some fricking big brother!"**

"**No, no De…it wasn't your fault. I should have, I should have said something." Sam shuffled under the covers, pulling them up to his chin, long hair falling silently across his eyes.**

"**I'm sorry, Sammy", tears welled up in his eyes; Dean scrubbed his hand up across his eyebrows, brushing the wetness away.**

"**You should not be sorry. Sorry for what Dean? It wasn't your fault, it was mine, and I should have said something." Sammy honestly stated, his eyes peering up at his older brother. He watched as Dean hid his own eyes conspicuously behind his hand. **

"**Humph". Dean's voice chortled out, huffing as he struggled to regain his composure. **

"**Dean, I am so sorry". Sam waited, his eyes watching his brother, Dean's anger simmering and then diminishing, he rolled his head around on his neck and back to look at him. Sam's eyes welled up, tears brimming as he waited for his brother to say something.**

"**It's okay Sammy, just promise me, promise me, you won't ever do this again. I have taken care of you my whole life… it's what I do…this concussion, it is serious shit. You have to give it time, we have to give it time… and…and, I am sorry, really sorry, I pushed you, made you feel that you had to lie to me."**

"**No Dean, I didn't feel like you were pushing, I was pushing. I have hit my head so many other times, I thought it was nothing. I should have realized I was not recovered and never…" Sam's voice hesitated, pausing, he blinked back the tears he felt filling up his sockets. "I …I would never, ever, put you in a situation where you would be in danger…never". **

**The tears in Sam's eyes overflowed, running slowly down his cheeks. **

**Dean stood and stepped silently to his brothers bed, sitting on the edge, arm going up to grasp at Sam's shoulder, gripping it tightly. **

"**Sam, it's okay, its okay…let's just concentrate on getting you well. No hunts, no leaving this room for you". He snickered as he pulled his brother up into a quick hug, hand grabbing the back of his head, skimming slowly down the back of his Sam's brown hair, resting on the nap of Sam's neck, thumb kneading in small circles.**

**Sam hiccupped as the tears flowed freely from his eyes, his own arm coming up to return the hug his brother was giving. It was not often he got a hug from his big brother, the brother that he looked up to, the brother that raised him, the brother that took care of him, the brother that was more like a Dad than his Dad. **

"**Sam, shhhh, its okay" Dean shushed his little brother, pulling back from the hug to look at his face. Sam pulled his own hand up, wiping the tears from his eyes as he leaned into his brother's shoulder. **

**He didn't know how long they sat like that, Sam's head bowed into his shoulder, breath heaving out in little gasps. Eventually, he felt Sam's body slump, leaning into him, breath coming out evenly, he knew his little brother was asleep. Dean grinned to himself as he lowered his little brother back to the pillow, pulling the blankets up to his chin, hands brushing the hair away from Sam's face, he smiled. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Always my Shadow**

**Chapter 15**

**Sam shifted on the lumpy mattress, crossing his long legs at the ankles, letting a slow breath out of his parted lips, an exasperated sigh. He looked over at Dean; his brother sat looking intently at the television, his fingers flicking the button of the remote over and over, eyes boring blankly into the six channels on the ancient T.V. **

**The sun was high in the sky, but they were just sitting in their motel room, not researching, not moving, nothing. This resting stuff was getting very old, Sam thought. It had succeeded in being two of the longest weeks of his life, hell Dean's life. Sam cleared his throat, his voice no longer scratchy from the recent events at the Caney Plantation. They were still at the same motel, never moving after their adventures in the cemetery. Sam shifted on the bed, asking the same question he had been asking for about ten of the twelve days they had been stuck there. **

"**Dean, can we do something?" Sam's questioning eyes squinted, glaring over at his older brother. **

"**Nope". Dean said sternly, eyes never wondering over to Sam, still staring at the T.V., his lips curling up into a grin. Why did his brother keep asking him that question? They were resting; Sam was recuperating from his concussion, downtime, that's what this was called, boring? Yes. Necessary? Definitely. **

**Dean shuffled on his bed, dropping the remote, he grabbed up the bag of cheetos from the bedspread, hand stuffing the tasty morsels into his mouth; scattered around him haphazardly, empty M & M wrappers, coke bottles, Twinkie cellophane and lots of crumbs. He was in the same position he had been in for the last two weeks, except when he had been taking care of Sam, sleeping, or going out for more junk food. He crossed his legs Indian style; his pajama pants wrinkled and mussed, old rumpled tee shirt hanging over his body, he stared down at his bare feet, toes wiggling on the blankets. **

"**Gee Dean, you are just disgusting. I can't take this anymore". Sam stood quickly and moved toward the bathroom, hand resting on the doorknob. "I'm taking a shower and getting outta here". He stated flatly as he leered at his brother.**

"**Nope" Dean garbled out, mouth stuffed full of orange cheetos, crumbs shooting out from his lips.**

"**De…e….an, I said, I am FINE". Sam stomped his foot on the floor, acting like a seven year old that Dean remembered from their youth. Dean sparked up into a laugh, choking on his mouth full of cheetos. He grabbed the coke from his side, swigging down gulps full, sighing; he finished off the tasty treat, washing the choking feeling from his throat.**

**Sam plopped down on the motel room chair, shoulders slumping over in a defeated slouch. Dean flipped off the T.V., brushed orange tainted fingers down his white tee shirt, and stood up.**

"**Well, as I recall; the last time you were fine….you weren't fine". Dean stated as he strolled toward the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower, DON'T you leave this room". He pointed a finger at his brother, rolling his eyes. Sam glanced from Dean to the floor, heaving out a low sigh, staring intently at a dirt spot on the carpet. **

**ooooooooooooo **

**When Dean emerged from the bathroom, face flushed from the shower, he saw his little brother, still sitting in the chair; hair hanging down covering his eyes, elbows on his knees, hands clinched up in fists supporting his cheeks, glum expression plastered on his face. He immediately felt sorry for the kid. He had to admit, their little hiatus from hunting was boring, but his brother's health came first, so, he had sucked it up the last two weeks. To say he was going insane in this dinky motel room was an understatement, but he was not putting his Sammy at risk again. Shrugging his shoulders he decided to give his brother a break.**

"**Sam, get cleaned up, I'm starving". Sam's head raised from his hands, eyes lighting up. **

"**What, we going somewhere?" He asked brightly.**

"**Yea, let's get somethin' to eat". Dean reached into his duffle bag rummaging for a clean shirt. **

**Sam's immediately stood, both hands grabbing Dean's arms, turning his body to face him, he grinned widely and gave Dean a tight squeeze.**

"**Thanks", he blurted out as he bound past his brother into the bathroom, slamming the door. Dean chuckled to himself, boy, his brother was really bored. **

**oooooooooooooooo **

**Dean looked across the booth at his brother, his hands clasped on the smudgy brown tabletop. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Sam smiling in a place like this, actually happy just to be in a greasy spoon eating dinner, amazing, he thought. Sam looked good, no dark rings circling his eyes, no red marks lingering on his neck, grin quirked up on his lips. He watched in awe as his little brother ordered a cheeseburger, fries, and a coke without even looking at the menu. **

"**I'll have the same", Dean smiled up at the gray haired waitress, as she nodded at him. **

"**Great, that was easy. Be right up". She stuffed the pencil back behind her ear, sliding the menus off the table as she walked away. **

**The boy's ate in silence, both happy to be out of the crappy motel room, the smell of frying grease, the sound of clanking silverware, the hushed whispers of the patrons involved in private conversations. All this was absorbed in silence, the brothers munching on their own burgers and fries. **

**Pushing back his empty plate, Sam grabbed his coke and swigged in all down in one big gulp. Sam's bright eyes gazed across the table at his brother. Dean winked at him without hesitation.**

"**You done there kiddo?" Dean wiped his lips with the paper napkin before rolling it into a ball and tossing it on his plate, eyes looking at his brother. **

"**Yep, I'm good". Sam reached down with both hands rubbing his stomach, grin creeping up on his lips. **

"**So, you want to blow this Popsicle stand?" Dean slid out of the booth, grabbing the ticket as he stood up. Sam slid quickly up and joined his brother as he walked to the cash register. Dean paid, as he watched his brother, dropping a quarter in the gumball machine, hand cupping gingerly under the opening as the gumballs came out in one big whoosh. They exited the diner side by side, Dean snagging some gumballs from his brother's hand and popping them into his mouth. **

**The ride back to the motel was quiet as the both enjoyed the silence, the only noise, the wind whipping around the Impala. **

"**Dean, can we leave now?" Sam turned on the bench seat, looking all innocent eyed at his brother. "I'm tired of being here; we need to be doing something, hunting something, saving lives. Remember, that's what we do?"**

"**Yes Sam, I remember. I don't think we need to rush into anything right now. I want to know you are okay. I need to know you are okay." Dean squeezed the steering wheel a little tighter as he spoke, concern evident in his tone. **

"**I am okay, I promise. No headache, no blurry vision, no dizziness. I am GREAT". Sam slapped one hand on his leg to emphasize his point, smile brimming over on his lips. **

**Dean looked over at his brother as they pulled into the motel parking lot, turning off the ignition, he turned to Sam. **

"**Okay, here's the deal. We check out, we hit the road, but, and I emphasize BUT, I am not, under any circumstances, rushing into a hunt!" Deans voice was firm, no hesitation in what he said, Sam knew he meant it.**

"**Okay, okay. I get it." Sam shook his head, pushing the passenger door open, exiting quickly. He stepped hastily toward the motel room door, away from Dean. He didn't want to look any longer at his older brother's stern expression. God, he thought, get over it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Always my Shadow**

**Chapter 16**

_**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. - supernaturaldh**_

**The air blew through Sam Winchester's hair as the Impala breezed down the highway, destination no where. He had at least convinced his older brother that they should leave Bossier, Louisiana and the extended downtime Dean and forced on them. Sam's concussion was no longer an issue, but convincing his older brother of that, well, that was another story. Dean was in full swing 'super big brother mode', and Sam knew he was just going to have to wait it out, eventually, Dean would fall back into 'normal big brother mode', which was just as bad sometimes, but was easier for Sam to take. **

**Dean reached down and flipped on the radio, turning the volume up louder, ACDC blaring into the car, speakers thumping from the drum beat. He caught a glimpse of his brother, wind whipping through his hair; face half hanging out the passenger window. He snickered, it reminded him of a young Sammy, an innocent Sammy, one that used to love to ride in the car with his Dad, window rolled down, eyes wide, taking in everything as it went by in a fast blur. He smiled, he remembered how his Dad would have to reach over and grab Sam's tee shirt, yanking him back into the seat, yelling at him, "The car is moving Sammy, stop trying to fall out the window". **

**The sudden ringing of Dean's cell phone brought him out of his memory. He reached into his front pocket and whipped open the phone, glancing at the caller ID He hesitated, not wanting to take the call, assuming it was a hunt, and he was not sure he wanted them to do a hunt just now. Yes, it had been three weeks since their escapades with the 'little tyke from hell' at Caney Plantation, but, he was not sure he was ready to put Sam back out there just yet. The doctor's words kept vibrating in his brain, just when he thought he was going to relent, the words would come back to haunt him, **_**" head trauma can be serious when it is repeated in frequent intervals, concussions, blood clots, vision problems. I'm not saying, this is forever, his head will heal, but for now, he needs to be extra careful"**_**. He knew he could not hold out forever, but hell, he had given it his best shot. His eyes met his brother's pleading face; guess it couldn't hurt to answer it. He pulled the phone to his ear, "Ellen", he mouthed at Sam. **

"**You … got… Dean here". His voice hesitating as he spoke, one voice telling him to take the hunt, the other telling him not to. **

**Sam squirmed away from the passenger window, turning toward his brother, he curled his knees up on the seat, laying his head on them, looking at Dean, small smile turning up on his lips. **_**Come on, come on, Dean, let's get back to it**_**; he thought to himself as he stared, wide eyed at his brother. **

"**Yea, well, I'm not sure we are hunting right now". Sam grimaced as he heard half the conversation, the negative words coming from his brothers lips. **

**Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter with his left hand, mulling over the information that Ellen was so freely giving him. Dean held in his breath, slowly blowing a harsh stream of air loudly from his mouth.**

"**Okay, okay, we'll check it out. I'll call you later". He slapped the cell phone shut, tossing it to the back seat; he brought his now free hand up to 3:00 on the steering wheel. The car hummed along, the radio blaring, Sam still looking at Dean, waiting, hoping, surely Dean was about to say something. After several minutes, Sam could take it no more.**

"**What Did Ellen Want!!" his voice boomed out over the loud radio. **

**Dean's hand flipped off the radio, eyes darting over to his brother. **

"**It's a hunt" he stated flatly.**

"**Oh…Thank God". Sammy's excited voice stammered out, eager eyes looking at his brother. **

"**Humph", Dean huffed out, eyes staring straight ahead to the highway. He didn't want to let on to Sam how badly he wanted to do this hunt. He was so tired of doing nothing. He knew that Sam had to come first, and if Sam would not put himself first, well then, Dean would; and he had, for three of the longest weeks of his life. No headaches, no blurred vision, and no dizzy spells, all the remnants of the concussion and the last hunt were gone, Sammy looked good. Dean regurgitated all the facts in his mind, yes, he felt confident they were ready for a new hunt, but he would keep an eye on his brother, that was for sure. **

"**Tell me, tell me" Sammy quipped, anxious voice raising an octave higher, the anticipation overcoming him.**

"**We're headed to Beer Creek Bridge, just outside of Houston, Texas. Ellen says the bridge is haunted by a demonic mist that hovers and then pushes people off the bridge. Several innocents have died, stopping on the bridge; the mist appears, pushes them over. Observers have seen it, but no one can explain it". **

"**Shit", Sam's voice was almost an excited giggle, "Let's get on it". **

**Dean shook his head at his brother, his own laugh brewing up on his face, the thought of a hunt making them both giddy. Dean pushed harder on the accelerator, the car speeding up as he barreled down the road. **

**oooooooooooo **

**The Impala pulled into the parking lot of the Bear Creek Motel just off Highway 6, not four miles from the bridge. They had driven down Patterson Road, crossing over the bridge to get to their final destination, the motel. Dean thought the bridge had looked normal, nothing standing out, except the yellow police tape, lining the side of the rickety railing. He was really tired from driving and hoped that Sam could do some research, get a lead on what was going on, before they had to go back out there and check it out. **

**Scrunching up his blood shot eyes, Sam stared at the laptop screen, he had been searching for hours now, Dean had fallen asleep not long after they checked in. Sam had slept a lot in the car, so he had left Dean alone, he knew his brother had been taking extra care with him, and he intended to return the favor, every chance he got. Just when he thought he had come up empty handed, he found an interesting fact on a remote web site. **_**The bridge was used by civil war soldiers who fought a battle at Bear Creek Park**_**. Interesting, the bridge was smack dab in the middle of the battle that was fought in this area. Sam continued to read, **_**a soldier**__**still walks the side of Patterson Road at night, looking for some thing. It is said to be the enemy. **_** Maybe, Sam thought, one of the spirits had gotten carried away looking for the enemy, killing who it could find, or maybe he is looking for something else, he mused. Sam snapped the laptop closed, slipping down on the mattress, mind letting the information roll around in his tired brain, the lull of sleep pulling him under. **

**ooooooooooooooooooo **

**The sun was shining brightly across the stained carpet of the dank smelling motel room, beams of light falling straight into Dean Winchesters closed eyelids. He blinked, and then squinted, as he raised his hand to shadow his face, half mast lids glaring at the bright light. He slowly began the assent to wakefulness wishing like crazy he had closed the blinds when they checked in the motel room the night before. He rose with hast, took four quick steps to the mini-blind, twisted it closed; damn sunshine, he grumbled under his breath. He stumbled, hazy, not quit awake yet, grabbing some cloths from his duffle, he headed for the shower. His hand on the bathroom doorknob, he seized a glance at his brother, head stuffed as far as possible into the flat motel pillow, bangs hanging across his face, mouth parted as a small snore escaped every couple of seconds. He noticed the laptop closed and lying crookedly right next to his brothers limp hand; obviously, he had closed it in a sleepy stupor, right before shutting his eyes. He would let him sleep some more; he quietly closed the bathroom door, his mind wondering if Sammy had found any details on this bridge, on the deaths that seem to be attached to it. **

**Sam woke to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom, keeping his eyes closed, he pushed further down into the lumpy mattress, pulling the flat pillow further up into his face. He was comfortable, mind dozing fitfully, the humming of the water hitting the tub lulling him back to sleep. **

**Sam heard the keycard, and felt the breeze of the motel room door being opened. He roused slowly from his sleep, shifting on the bed, pushing the warmth of the blankets from his legs. The crumpling sound of paper, the jingling of car keys, Dean's steady breath humming constant in the background; he blinked his eyes, nose wafting in the aroma of coffee, vanilla bean coffee, he let the aroma pull him from his slumber, deciding to join the ranks of the living. **

"**Bout time you woke up", Dean mused as he sat the McDonalds' bag next to his brothers face on the bed, hand just above his face, taunting him evilly with a cup of his favorite coffee. **

**Sam reached up, snagging the coffee cup from his brother's fingers, body pushing to a sitting position on the bed. He reached into the bag, pulling out the sausage and biscuit.**

"**Thanks Dean" he nodded at his brother as he opened his breakfast, hot coffee making its way to his muddled brain. **

**Dean sat down on the edge of Sam's bed, stuffing his own breakfast sandwich in his mouth, he watched his brother, head nodding down toward the laptop.**

"**Find anything?" Dean brought the coffee cup up to his lips, gulping down the hot black coffee eyeing his brother, waiting on his findings. **

"**Yea, I did. Seems like this bridge was the sight of one of the battles of the civil war, and their have been rumors for hundreds of years about a soldier roaming the area, looking for something". Sam's eyes sparked up with light as he announced his findings to his brother**

"**Interesting, so what you think he's looking for? You think he is pushing innocents to their deaths?" Dean wiped his mouth with a napkin, balling up his paper from his breakfast and placing it back into the empty bag next to Sam.**

"**Think so, but I don't know what he's looking for". Sam pulled himself up to his feet and fumbled into his duffle, grabbing some clothes. "I'm taking a shower; we need to go check out the bridge". **

**oooooooooooooo **

**Parking the Impala below the bridge, Sam and Dean exited the car and headed to the trunk, retrieving the EMF, and a salt gun, just in case. **

"**Hide it under your jacket Sammy, we don't want any curious onlookers running around saying we were gun toting crazies" Dean huffed out as he handed his little brother the salt gun. **

"**Ya think?" Sam said as he slid the gun in the back of his jeans waistband rolling his eyes at his brother. **

**Dean shrugged, slamming the trunk closed, hands adjusting the EMF meter as he walked toward to bridge with Sam at his side. As they got to the edge of the bridge, anxiety suddenly clutched at Dean's chest. He stepped purposely in front Sammy, arm grabbing and forcefully pushing Sam behind him, causing him to stumble as he was bodily moved by his older brother. **

"**Get behind me Sammy" Dean stated firmly. **

"**Dean…what the hell". Sam straightened himself and pulled away from his brother's hand. **

"**I said, Get behind ME!" Dean blurted out harshly, eyes glaring daggers at his brother. **

"**But…Dean" Sam stammered out, eyes wide with surprise at his brother's actions.**

"**No 'But Dean's', Get BEHIND ME NOW!!". Dean's voice was harsh, forceful, and authoritative. He was giving Sam an order. **

_**What the…,**_** Sam's mind whirled, Dean sounded like John Winchester. He realized at that moment, Dean had stepped totally back into 'super big brother mode'.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Always my Shadow**

**Chapter 17**

**Sam stopped, standing still at the edge of the bridge, eyes glaring at his older brothers back. Dean continued to walk, eyes watching the EMF recorder, oblivious to the fact that his brother was not behind him. Dean had gotten to the middle of the bridge when the EMF began to light up, he turned around hastily to show Sam. It was then that he realized that Sam was not behind him. Sam stood at the far end of the bridge, right where Dean had shoved him moments before. Sam's stunned body not moving, eyes gaping widely at his brother in an exasperated glare. **

"**Sam….GET OVER HERE!" Dean stammered out quickly, head turning to scan the area around the bridge, around his brother. There was no one there; the bridge was empty except for Sam. Seeing the seriousness in his Dean's face spurred Sammy back to action, he made haste with his lanky legs, reaching his brother in moments, looking down at the EMF. **

"**Careful, Sammy, be on the lookout. Something is here; we just don't see it yet." Dean turned slowly on the soles of his shoes, stuffing the EMF back in his pocket, he brought a protective arm up in front of his brother, who moved silently with Dean, body turning in perfect time with him. Dean pulled the flash with holy water out of his jacket, Sam slowly pulled the salt gun from his back; both moving slowly in a synchronized motion. **

**The chill came up behind them, a cold feeling creeping across the back of Sam's neck causing tingles to run down his spine. Dean glanced at his brother. **

"**You feel that?" The back of Dean's hand touched Sam's jacket on the sleeve. **

"**Uh Huh". Sam whispered.**

**Suddenly, a fine white mist appeared behind Sam, catching Dean's attention immediately, he turned, grabbed Sam by the sleeve, and pulled him away from the mist as it weaved and rose up. Dean hastily stepped in front of Sam, placing himself between the aberration and his brother. **

"**Dean", Sam's voice came out in an angry whisper as he stomped his foot. **_**God, **_**the thought**_**, hadn't his brother outgrown the 'throw a fit' stage long ago. **_** Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, stepping backwards, his body bumped up against Sam's. **

**The ghost looked to be that of a young man in his twenties, uniform torn, blood pooling on his chest. He stood there weaving in the air, eyes staring blankly straight at Sam. **

"**Hey, what can I do for you" Dean huffed out in a questioning tone, snapping his fingers, drawing the ghouls attention from his brother; he nodded his head at the ghostly figure. **

"**I want you to come with me", the ghost spoke as he raised a transparent hand up and motioned to Sam". **

"**What the hell Sam, can't we go anywhere without out you having supernatural freaks coming after you". He nudged his brother with the back of his elbow. Sam snickered, shuffling in closer behind Dean, their breath coming out in unison as they stared down the poltergeist in front of them. **

"**You can't have him". Dean twisted the top of the holy water bottle open, eyes watching the wavering ghost. **

"**I'm all alone here; I need him to join me". A hollow voice bellowed out as the mist rose and swirled around the brothers. **

"**Don't think so", Dean eyes squinted as he cocked his head at an angle and gave the ghost a stone cold glare. **

"**But, I'm all alone. They left me here". The ghost stammered out, head slumping down, looking at the bridge and off to the water below. "They all marched off that way, and left me here on the bridge, to die, all alone". **

"**I'm sorry", Sam mumbled, Dean shifted, turning wide eyes to his brother. **

"**Well, that's just too bad, you can't have my brother", Dean stated firmly. The mist grew angry and began to swirl madly around them, cold air stunning them both as the mist closed in around them. Dean slung the holy water at the figure yelling at his brother as he did so. **

"**Shoot it Sammy", Dean yelled. **

**Sam pointed the salt gun at the ghost, pulling the trigger as he murmured 'sorry' under his breath. The ghost screamed into the air as Dean shoved his brother with both hands to exit off the bridge.**

"**Run Sammy" he blurted out, one hand grabbing the salt gun from his brother, the other hand flat on Sam's back, pushing him. **

**When the reached the edge, they stepped quickly off the bridge, heads turning to see where the ghost was at, the mist stopped at the bridge rail, empty eyes gazing at the brothers. **

**Chests heaving, Sam and Dean looked at each other, and back at the poltergeist, swaying as it watched them from the edge of the old wooden bridge. **

"**Interesting, guess it can't come out here" Dean mused, grin curling up on his lips. **

"**Guess not" Sam huffed out as he pulled his body away from his brother's hand still resting on his back. **

"**I swear Sammy, I can't take you anywhere", Dean gave out a little chuckle as he nudged his brother again with his hand. **

"**Stop it Dean" Sam bellowed out angrily, turning to look Dean in the eye. "What is your deal anyway, you act like I can't do anything". **

**Sam felt like he was being treated like a small child and it was starting to really piss him off. He glanced at the sad ghost, still standing on the edge of the bridge, weaving in a misty glow; and then back to his brother. He was lucky to have someone care so much about him, this poor ghost had obviously had no one, but still, he was 23 years old, Dean needed to give it a rest. **

**Dean shrugged up his shoulders at him. "Let's get Dad's journal out of the car, we need to read a banishing spell and get rid of this lonely soldier". **

**They walked silently to the car, Dean grabbing the journal from the trunk, shuffling through the pages until the right banishing spell appeared on one of the rumpled pages. **

"**Here Sam, here, use this one". Dean handed the journal to his brother as he retrieved the candles, amulet and banishing oil slamming the trunk closed. They both looked back at the bridge, where the misty ghost now seemed to be pacing back and forth as if waiting for someone to come. Dean shook his head, it really was kind of sad, poor guy, dying along on the bridge so many years ago. He motioned for his Sam with a nod and began walking back to the bridge. **

"**Let's get this done". He stepped in front of Sam and began walking back to the bridge. Sam grimaced as he pushed to get past his older brother. **

"**Dean, we need to talk about this. I know you're my big brother. I get that you care about me, but….you're driving me nuts". Sam grabbed his brother by the wrist, fingers curling around his tightly, stopping Dean in his tracks. "Talk to me man". **

**Dean shuffled on his feet, darting his eyes up at Sam, and then quickly away, staring over Sam's shoulder at the bridge and the white misty floating around. **

"**Sam, I just worry about you, that's all. You're all I've got in the world. Without you, I'd…I'd…" Dean's voice hitched. "I don't want anything to happen to you. You hit your head; I was supposed to be watching out for you. The doctor said…..I well, I forgot all about the concussion at Caney Plantation…" His voice quivered. "What kind of big brother is that?" Dean stammered out, his words in one breath, wrist pulling out of Sam's grasps. Dean rubbed his fingers slowly across his forehead; eyes staring at the ground. **

"**I'm fine now, no more concussion. I'll be careful, I promise". Sam said in a gentle tone. "Dean, you can't watch me all the time." Sam's hazel eyes shimmered as the sun reflected lightly on his face. **

"**I can try…." Dean raised his eyes, looking Sammy in the eyes. **

"**Look Sammy; I have always been your big brother. I have always taken care of you. Hell, you are more like my own son than my brother. I will not stand by and watch anything happen to you…"A sigh escaped Dean's lips. **

**Sam felt the tears well up in his eyes, he couldn't believe his brother, his Dean, was instigating a 'chick flick' moment. Dean never expressed his vulnerability, and he was doing it right here in broad daylight. **

**Dean watched the ghost out of the corner of his eye as he looked at his little brother. If a chick flick moment was what was in order for him to keep his Sammy safe, then that is what Dean would do, right here in front of god and everyone. His desire to protect Sam at all costs far outweighed his desire not to have a 'chick flick' moment. **

**Sam's wide eyes gazed back at him, feelings welling up as tears, ready to run down his checks. Sam could feel his brother struggling with his own emotions, searching for just the right words to convey his feelings. **

"**You are all I have left." Dean stated calmly. "I need to take care of you. I have always done it. You followed me around all my life; you have always been my reason for being, my brother, my shadow. There is nothing you or I can do about it, it is who you are, who I am, what we do". **

"**But Dean, You don't have to…" Sam whispered. **

"**Sorry, Sammy, but you don't get to tell me to stop being me, you don't get to be mad at me when I do it, and you just have to live with it. That's all, it's that simple. You are my brother, and I will always, always look out for you."**

**Sam brushed his sleeve up to his eyes and wiped quickly to remove the tears. He nodded his head slowly at his brother. His feelings at that moment threatened to overcome him, right out here in the open. He curled his lips up at his brother as he saw Dean blink his eyes quickly, darting his eyes around looking to see who was watching. **

"**Lets get this done" Dean grinned up at his brother as he turned and continued to walk toward the bridge, Sam's long legs overtaking him in mere moments and stepping up next to him.**

"**Whoa there little brother", Dean raised his open hand; palm out, back of his hand on Sam's chest. He held Sammy solidly at his side. "Get behind me". Dean whispered at Sam, "Remember…you are always my shadow". **

**Sam's face shifted, as he stopped, eyes beaming over at his older brother. The look he gave Dean was far from the look he had given him only moments before; it was a smile, beaming brightly at Dean. Sam hesitated, letting Dean gently push in front of him. Dean's head nodded slightly in agreement; he stepped to the front of his little brother, eyes leering at the ghostly figure on the bridge. **

**The End**


End file.
